It All Starts
by EllaMia
Summary: Prequel to my other story, Their Laide. (read these first) a series of oneshots between enjolras and eponine being friends with benefits, up until the birth of their daughter. enjoy please!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

IT BEGINS

Éponine awoke hazily one morning, a pounding headache hit her hard and her stomach felt empty. She figured she had a pretty rough night with drinking and partying, then she realized she was naked, lying in a bed that wasn't hers. She sighed deeply making her way out of the bed and pulling on a large black sweatshirt that she found folded neatly on an armchair in the corner of the bedroom. She glanced around wondering whose it was, taking in a dressing table a nightstand and a bed with silky red sheets. The walls were a soft grayish color and there were three giant bookshelves littered with books of all sizes.

She felt a tinge of remorse as she remembered whose room she was in, whose sweatshirt she was wearing, the man that she slept with the night before. Enjolras was his name, they were good friends and knew each other very well through the rest of their mutual friends. She remembered how she had agreed to go to with him to his sisters wedding announcement out pity for the boy who dreaded seeing his family. Marius had asked her very nicely if she would accompany Enjolras to the announcement, she of course agreed because she would do anything for her Marius. Enjolras agreed to the plan because he knew that the girls company and humor would be able to get him through the night. She remembered how they just kept drinking glass after glass of wine, and then eventually moved to vodka. Her memory then becomes blank after that. Obvsily something had happened between the two of the them that night considering she woke up naked and there were empty beer bottles and condom wrappers spread over the floor.

Éponine decided to take the lady like route of the situation she got herself in and picked up her clothes and made way for her to leave the apartment. As Enjolras was not there beside her when she woke up, she figured he was most likely to embarrassed or mad with her to stay around for that morning. _Great job 'Ponine, _she thought to herself, _now you lost yourself another great friend all thanks to your need to have sex whenever the opportunity presents itself._ She walked to his living area/kitchen and began looking for her purse when she noticed him standing in the kitchen preparing a large breakfast that was meant to be shared between the two. _Fuck, I hope he doesn't think that we are a thing now. _He spoke at the moment breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Uhh hi," he said awkwardly trying not to notice how good she looked in wearing only his sweatshirt, and nothing else.

"um, good morning," she responded sitting at his table pulling her legs into the cross-legged position. They stared at each for a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Éponine could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, _what the fuck have I gotten myself into apologize or something. _ "Did we fuck last night?" she said as bluntly as possible, done with the politeness. He looked taken aback a bit at how this girl could be so forward, and all he managed to do nod. She nodded back and looked down, very intently focused on her black and blue thumb nails all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry," they both spoke those words at the exact same time. The two looked at each other with faces mixed with shock and pure horror. He quickly sat down across from her and took her hand in hers. She stiffened at the touch for a second, she never did like being touched by the opposite sex, it made her uncomfortable and she suddenly felt more protective of herself. But at his touch though, she felt a bit warmer and safer, and for that reason she allowed him to touch her hand softly. "it wasn't your fault," he began kindly, "I should have taken you home, or at least let you have the bed to yourself and now this is all awkward and everything."

"No stop," she said sternly, "I should have known not to drink, I get rather whorey when I am drunk. If that isn't obvious already," she grinned a bit at her words and he felt the mood becoming lighter.

"Do you remember anything really?" he asked her lightly.

"Oh not at all," she said quickly, but took notice of the put-out look on his face, "But that's because I was drunk, not because of you. Blame it on the booze sweetie," She said smirking.

"Yeah I don't remember much of it either," he began trying to carefully put his next words into sentences. "I wish I could though, it would be nice if I could remember my first time."

She tried her best to gap at him, she knew he wasn't as into the whole female thing as some of his other friends. But she had never thought of the idea that he was a virgin, up until last night at least.

"Oh shit, that makes me feel even worse now. Im sorry your first was meaningless and drunkness with some friend your not even with." She said.

"Its okay, personally I like the meaningless of it." He said sheepishly, she leaned over seductively and whispered into his ear "I like the meaninglessness of it too." He looked at her in surprise and she ran her hand through his ear and began slowly nipping at his jawline. _Stop it 'ponine, don't do this. _But that thought came too late as he grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers fiercely, she responded with just as much fervor and soon her thoughts became hazy as he hoisted her up on the kitchen table and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She kicked of the blue and black plaid pj bottoms he was wearing and he tore of his white t-shirt.

He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom; her legs wrapped around him still, his hands touching every inch of her naked soft skin as possible, her hand still in his hair, and through all of that they managed to still keep their faces glued together. He threw her on the bed and grabbed another condom , then proceeded to lay on top of, careful of not crushing her petit form.

When it was finished she lay next to him lighting up a cigarette that she found in his bedside table. She layed there and smoked as he turned over on his side and looked straight at her. "So what is this?" he whispered. "I think I would like to stay friends," she responded, "but we are going to continue doing this, just no strings attached." She added throwing the cigarette butt on the bedside table. He smiled widely, "I'm cool with that, I think we are good at this." He said pulling her close to him. "very good at this," he whispered into her ear as he began to run his hands through the longs curly dark locks of her hair and kissing her forehead , slowly moving down to her lips.

The two stayed in bed all day, reading, eating, talking and laughing, with the occasional sex on the side.

**A/N: hii, so this is the first installment of the oneshot series leading up to their life before their daughter in my other story. I am fully accepting prompts for these to "bed buddies" so please leave me a few in the comments. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SOME COLOR

"C'mon guys! Who else wants to try to out drink me?" Éponine slurred, taking another swig of her Manhattan. Les Amis all looked at her sheepishly and shook their heads. Most were already drunk out of their minds, Grantaire and Courfeyrac were passed out on the floor. Les Amis were shocked yet again at how much the 100 pound girl could take before she passed out as well. She merely shrugged at her friends "scardy catness" and walked to where Joly, Enjolras, Feuilly, and Marius were sitting in a circle. Deep in a game of "Cards Against Humanity" She sat onto Enjolras's lap and asked Marius to deal her in a few rounds.

It had been a month since Enjolras and Éponine agreed on the sleeping together thing. They decided to remain friends, just with a little sex on the side whenever either of them felt like it, (every other night and twice on Saturday). None of Les Amis knew about what was going on between them, as it was none of their business on what people do in bed. Éponine loved this arrangement probably more than Enjolras did because she was not getting hurt, because the only feelings they had for each other were sexual.

It was quite obvious that Éponine and Enjolras had become closer, they looked at each other differently. They joked together and they spent hours on end talking about the most useless topics. She even started spending nights at his place. They did everything together, one could even go as far as to say they were best friends. Éponine sat on his lap that night lazily tracing the outline of his back with her fingers while they played cards. The game was getting ridiculous after she put down a card that read "Chunks of a dead prostitute" and now most of the room was laughing, a few wiping tears of joy from their eyes.

Joly began speaking of the medical dangers of sleeping with prostitutes, but everyone droned out the med student as always. Éponine repositioned herself on top of Enjolras when she felt something that was NOT his wallet or phone. She smirked to herself and whispered seductively into his ear, "you wanna get outta here?" he nodded quickly and got up positioning her to stand in front of him perfectly, hiding the old friend that formed in his front.

It was around 3 in the morning when Enjolras and Éponine entered her small apartment, it was new for them as she had never allowed anybody into her apartment not even Enjolras. Through the hazy cloud of alcohol that coated his mind he took in the crappiness of the small place. He saw a beat up old couch that was littered with books and DVDS. There was a small wooden coffee table covered in papers and her laptop. The walls of the apartment were a deep purple color and had stains and installation coming through them, there were many posters on the walls for various bands and movies that he knew she loved so much. Her kitchen consisted of a mini fridge, a microwave, and a cabinet with no door on it. He followed her into her bedroom as she turned on a radio and loud speakers were now booming through the walls some lyrics to a Florence and the machine song. Her bedroom was messy; to say the least, clothes sprawled out on the floor, more books were piling up by a wall. But the thing that shocked him the most was the plaid-painted walls. He wanted to throw up at the style of the room and began gaping at her as she stripped off her too-tight black shirt and slipped off her tight black skirt.

"Hey fuck-face," she said using her favorite nickname for him that was inapporite on SO many levels, "Get into bed. I want some of that body of yours. Now." He nodded and obliged quickly, laying on top of her and nibbling at her collarbone.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of soft singing coming from the shower in the bathroom next to her bedroom. He got up and pulled on his boxers and jeans and walked into the bathroom so he could get a better sound of her voice. He wanted to cry when he noticed the walls of her bathroom were black and bright floeresnt lights were lighting up the room so she would be able to moderately see what was going on in there. He allowed himself to listen to her voice for a few moments, it had a jazzy tone to it and he faintly remembered her telling him that jazz was her favorite type of music.

She turned off her shower and grabbed a white towel and then a second later appeared from the shower and stepped blindly out on the matt on the floor. Because of the small tightness of the little bathroom she found herself pressed up against Enjolras's body. They awkwardly shifted out of the miniscule bathroom and into her bedroom.

"You have a nice voice," he said sitting on the edge of her bed, she was rifling through her clothes looking for something moderately clean for herself to wear.

"I know." She smiled slyly looking at him.

"Your walls are plaid. And in your bathroom they are black. What the fuck is with that?"

"My stupid ass landlord won't let me paint over anything. It's in my lease." She shrugged, "the people who lived here before me obvisly were blind." She said smiling.

"obvisly," he smirked kissing her forehead. She blushed slightly at the touch and then backed up, pulling on a tight pair of red jeans and the black t-shirt that read Musian in bright red letters.

"I have to get to work, see you later at the Musian. Lock up my place when you're done, there's pop tarts in the kitchen if you want any." She called out leaving Enjolras alone in her small apartment.

A week later Éponine was sitting on her couch listening to the Beatles and greatly enthralled in a worn out copy of "Lord of the Flies" when there was a knock on her door. She got up and pulled her hair into a sloppy side braid and slipped on a pair of giant black sweatpants that would sag down revealing a pair of bright lacy neon green panties. She answered the door warily and to her surprise Enjolras was standing there were a sly grin on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked snarky.

"Well isn't that a nice way to greet the person you are sleeping with." He pushed past her and walked into her small apartment. "I'm here to help you paint. I have white paint in my car and a few different paint swatches, and we are going to spend this beautiful June day painting your walls."

"I told you my landlord won't allow it," she said sitting back on her couch and turning up her music so that the walls would shake yet again. He sat beside her and spoke again.

"Nope, I looked over the terms of your lease. It was just the first 6 months of living here that you wouldn't be able to do anything or at least till you have your first months down payment paid off. So I picked up some white paint and you can start all over. Whatever colors you want, we can go pick 'em up later." He spoke calmly.

"When and where did you get my lease?" she said rolling her eyes and picking up her book yet again.

"You left it on your coffee table mixed with a pile of papers, I read it last week the morning after Grantaire's party." He said sheepishly.

"I get to pick the colors?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Of course its your walls."

"And you will help me?" he nodded and smiled nicely.

"Now go get dressed, it's a crappy day and the rain outside is lighting up a bit, we can go get some colors before we got stuck because of the rain."

She rolled her eyes again and stalked off to her room, she emerged a few minutes later wearing only a pair of short shorts and a black spaghetti strap top. She grabbed her multi colored over the shoulder knit bag, and the two left the apartment. Now they were down an aisle of different shades and colors of paint cans at the nearest hard ware store. Éponine had picked out a dark blue color for her bedroom and a dark green for her bathroom. And now she was looking for a bright yellow to paint her living area.

"You know you are going to have to clean up all of your crap from your floors and walls so you don't get paint on anything." He said seriously.

"That sounds like effort, why don't we just see what happens."

"Or I could do it for you and in return you make me a nice dinner."

"Or buy you pizza, its probably best you don't eat my cooking."

Three days later, lots of paint, pizza, coffee, and music, they were finally finished with painting her apartment. Most of the time was spent arguing, and then making up the best way they knew how.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjolras and Éponine were sitting in his car driving along the French country side, Éponine had agreed to go with him to his sisters wedding as his date. And in return he promised her a trip to the south of France. They were going on a week long trip before another year of university began in the next month, they would both be sohpomores alomg with the rest of Les Amis at the university and they knew as the years drone on the work load will only get harder. Enjolras decided to go into law and he was now focusing his studies on becoming a lawyer. Éponine was studying music and art, as well as going for a minor in literature.

Éponine was currently enthralled in a book, her legs up on the dash board and her nose buried into a copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.

"What does that tattoo stand for?" Enjolras asked her calmly, indicating to the lower left side of her abdomen. She looked up From her book and Enjolras smiled at how the bright blue sunglasses drowned her face.  
"Oh this thing?" she lifted her red tank top a little revealing the word FREEDOM in elegant Black letters, and underneith that there were several numbers that read 10/13/2007.

He nodded, "oh this is just the day the i was realised From the physco hospital," she said sinmply as if it was nothing. He knew From what Marius has told him, that she had, had a rough childhood which ended with her being wrongly put into a mental instution for a year. A  
nd personally based on some of the conversations he had with her, he wasnt that surprised that she got put away for awhile. But considering the fact that she had gotten a tattoo of the day she was freed then obvisly that this was a big part of her life.  
"I kept trying to die," she spoke calmly as if this was a normal topic. He felt awkward that she was sharing such personal information with him, but he could tell that she wanted to continue on and tell him about the life she once lived, and in all honesty he was quite curious around the mystery that was Éponine.  
"When You say that do You mean..." He started realizing that she was talking about suicide.

She looked at him seriously, any laughter that was ever on her lips was now gone. "Well, i guess if I'm going to tell you this then i have to tell you everything," she sighed and took a deep breath, she stared straight out the window fixates On the road ahead. "My mother was bipolar you see, everyone told her not to have children because she wouldn't know how to take care of them properly. And my dad wasn't really much of a help either. The only thing he cared about was making money and being wealthy. We used to own an inn. But it got shut down after the health inspectors found out the way my parents were running it. Before it got shut down my parents would give me and Azelma and Gavroche everything we wanted and more. But then they lost their money, and any sense of feelings they had for us." She stopped talking for a second and took another deep breath then continued, "My dad would have his friends over for these "parties," they would plan attacks on breaking into wealthy peoples homes, and they would sell drugs to each other and what not. Most nights his friends would pass out, drunk, and then there would always be a few others, still up, just hanging around there. Looking for something to do. So they found me." Her voice broke at the last word and his eyes grew wide. He knew her childhood was rough but he had no idea that,_ that _happened to her. He suddenly felt a surge of sympathy for her, but he did not show it, knowing that she would not want it.

Éponine felt so exposed, she is giving him everything she has, her body, and all of her secrets. Part of her told her to shut up, that he would use this information just to take advantage of her. But the other part trusted him, trusted him more than anything in her life. So she continued, "I was 11 when it first happened, when I got boobs and curves. Apparently I was irrestiable to old drunk men. It would be a different man every night, and it went on for two years before I told anybody. Because I thought that I could still trust my parents." She stared blankly out the window, spilling her guts, "I was very wrong with that though. Because it turns out that those men were paying my dad for some alone time with me. After I found that out I couldn't, I couldn't handle it. So I layed down in the middle of a highway. When that didn't work I tried taking pills and hanging. Then I tried slitting my wrists in the bathrooms at school. That's when the state became involved, they locked me up for a year. And I was happy with it at first, because I was making friends and everything, I was away from the hurt I got at home. I even met a boy named Montparnasse. He took me under his wing and was very nice to me and became my best friend. he was just a few years older than me, and then just like every other man I had come into contact with, he took advantage of me. He said that he liked the way I would squirm and struggle when I was under him." she looked at Enjolras now as he was pulling into the parking lot of a small café. He took her hand in his and began to softly rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She opened herself up to him and could close back up at any second, but she melted slightly at his touch and felt that with him nothing could go wrong.

"Then I was released from that place, because it was very obvious that I didn't belong there compared to the other people, I got legally emancipated and Gavroche moved in with me. I tried to get 'Zelma to move in to, but she didn't dare try to abandon my parents. She called us cowards for running away. Then when she turned 16 she got herself knocked up and moved in with her boyfriend, now husband, they have twin boys and Gavroche moved in with them wanting me to go off to university after I graduated high school. So I did. And then I might Marius and he took me under his wing. The first person I ever met who didn't try to use me for sex, or slap me around whenever I didn't do something right. I think that's why I fell for him, cause he was kind to me. Then I might all of the rest of you guys. And then we started sleeping together, and then I realized having consensual meaningless sex was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. Because all of those hurt, sad, happy feelings that I have ever felt, just aren't there when we do it. I feel nothing and I love it. That's why I like you so much, because you make me feel like, I dunno, special. Because your not just using me for sex, your being my friends and your being nice and wonderful."

She blushed and looked down at her lap as she felt him lean over and kissed her temples. "Thank you, for telling me all of this," he said into her ear, "and im sorry, that, that happened to you, its not fair." She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand tightly. "its in the past," she said. He simply looked at her and she whispered seductively into his ear, "are you scared of me now? After hearing all of this?" he shook his head, "I've been scared of you since we first met," she grinned widely and got out of the car walking into the small café that they had parked near. He smiled as the girl with the long dark curly hair strolled into the café. He couldn't help but grab her butt, and she lightly patted his arm away.

**A/N: PLEASE SEND ME SOME PROMPTS. I HAVE A FEW IDEAS OF MY OWN, BUT THE MORE PROMPTS THE LONGER THE STORY. JUST LEAVE EM IN THE REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Éponine, you will be fine, they are just my parents and most of my family friends and Steven's family and friends okay? Everyone will love you; heck my mother adores you already! You're like that sweet, but horribly bad daughter that she always wanted. She told me herself that she prefers talking to you over Ashely, because you're not a bore." He said to her as he zipped up the back of her dress, it was a small violet thing that went just above her knees. The dress had long sleeves and a small square was cut out in the back, her hair was nice and curled and pushed off to onside of her shoulder and she was wearing black pumps that made her just 2 inches shorter than Enjolras.

It was the day of his sister's wedding, and she kept her promise to be his date, after all he did take her on the best and only trip she had been on that included lots of late drunken nights and ended with skinny dipping. But now she was regretting this idea more and more as she really hated having to put on her best fake face for people that she didn't know or care for. Enjolras was even more nervous than she was. He hated his family, his father was an arrogant bastard who only cared for himself and his wealth and looked down on anyone and everyone who was a lower class than himself, his brother was just a gay stoner who was too afraid to come out of the closet, his sister was just as bad as his father, she only cared about her place in society and she would be willing to agree with what any man said to her because that is what her father taught her.

His mother though, he could actually stand his mother. Although she did have a tendency to agree with his father just to avoid fights with him. She babied Enjolras like there was no tomorrow, mainly because he was the youngest, she understood how and why he preferred to be called by his last name, she taught him that all people were equal and that a life that a person is born into does not determine what their life will become. He respected her greatly for that, he looked up to her and he enjoyed her company. He loved the fact that she was nice to every single one of his friends, no matter what kind of person they are. She supported his ideas on a better France and equality, even threw her place in society she still saw the hurt that everyday people went through. Her eldest child, alexander, came out to her as being gay and she fully accepted that, even if her husband were to find out then the hell would be raised.

Éponine turned around and began helping Enjolras straighten his tie. "I know I shouldn't be worried, but you know its just doing things and lifeing." She said babbling on making abouslty no sense. Enjolras simply rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys.

"We need to decide who is drinking more tonight, more like driving home." Enjolras stated matter-of-factly,

"Well, if we are both going to be drinking then I really shouldn't drive. Then it would be doubly illegal." She simply said walking out of the apartment building and to the dark blue car that belonged to him.

"What do you mean by that?" he said curiously.

"I don't have my licenses or more like I got my licenses taken away."

"What did you do?"

"16 unpaid speeding tickets." She said as if it was no big deal. "Apparently I am a danger to the road."

"Ép," he said disbelievingly.

"What," she smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes yet again.

An hour later the two pulled up to the parking lot, and a tall thin girl with cold blue eyes and long blond hair rushed out of the big white church. She was wearing a light pink pants suit and her make-up was half way done.

"Aiden!" she said storming out in front of him and smacking him across the face.

"Hey Ashley," he said sarcastically holding his face and taking a few steps back from her. "You remember Éponine right?" Éponine smiled sweetly hesitantly waving to his sister. Ashley ignored her and began to throw daggers with her eyes at Enjolras. Éponine could actually feel him tense up even though he was standing 5 feet away from her.

"You are 3 hours late! Mom and dad are fighting again, and Alex is higher than ever before! Please get inside now and sober him up. This is the biggest day of my life, and probably the most exciting thing that you have ever witnessed. Now don't screw it up!" he just nodded, and smiled a little which made his sister even angrier.

"c'mon Ép," he said grabbing her wrist. "I bet mom cant wait to see you," he led her inside of the giant white chapel and she was bombarded with images of stain glass window all over the walls. The place was brightly lit up and covered in lilacs. Together they walked to the back room of towards the corner of the chapel. He knocked on the door and she heard a booming voice shout "enter".

Inside was a brightly covered room with floral patterns on the walls, there were several mirrors on the walls and a light pink sofa, there was a big wooden table with chairs by it. This was the most girly room that Éponine had ever witnessed, and it made her want to throw up over everything. A giant white dress was hanging endearingly on a rack as, an older women sat sipping at a most likely alcoholic drink. She had soft, kind blue eyes and blond curly hair. She wore a sweet smile on her face and a light green dress that flowed just above her feet with quarter length sleeves, the color fit her pale complexion very beautifully.

Éponine immediately recognized her as Enjolras's mother, she was a very nice women from what she remembered from when she first met her. The women got up and kissed Enjolras on the cheek and then pulled Éponine into a warm hug. Éponine was surprised at first, she figured that the women would barely remember her, but then returned the warm hug with just as much fervor. _So this is what it must feel like to be in a mother's arms_ Éponine thought to herself.

"Éponine! Dear it's so good to see you again, I'm very happy you could make it, and as Enjolras's date no doubt." The elder women cooed excitedly as she led Éponine to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"It's good to see you again too Madam Enjolras, I'm very happy to be here as well, but I'm afraid to say that me and Enjolras are only here as friends. Nothing more" she said sweetly.

"Nothing less, maybe you can keep me some company, everyone else here is so utterly boring. Tell me dear how has your life been?"

"Now's not the time Adelaide," and older graying man barked from the corner of the room. He walked over to Éponine and shook her hand firmly. She suddenly felt a tense chill go up from her spine at the touch; Enjolras was the only person who knew why she didn't appreciate men touching her, even if it was formal.

But the elder man didn't seem to notice Éponine's reaction; he walked over to his son and began yelling, "Where the hell have you been Aiden! Your sister is getting married to day for god sakes! And Adelaide stops calling him by his sir name. That's not the name we gave him, Aiden go find your brother, make sure that he's getting ready and for god sakes take the pot away from him! It's a wonder why we haven't reported him to the coppers yet." Enjolras nodded and followed his father out of the room.

Leaving Éponine and Adelaide alone in the room, Adelaide poured a glass of brandy for Éponine and then took out a pack of cigarettes. "You want one?" she asked the girl, Éponine nodded graciously and the two women began discussing Éponine's schooling. Éponine was shocked to learn that Adelaide had studied acting, until her family married her off to some well-to-do man. Éponine adored the older women and found her to be a kinder, more passionate, feminine version of Enjolras, and she finally understood him.

7 hours, several bottles of stolen alcohol, and many greetings from his extended family later. A some-what drunk Enjolras and very drunk Éponine had kicked everybody out of the women's bathroom at a fancy hall in his parents country club. She was now sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around him tightly, undoing the buttons of his shirt and he was slipping off her hot pink lacy panties from underneath her dress. And in that moment a man who seemed to be about 27 or 28 stumbled into the bathroom, Éponine recognized him as Enjolras's older brother. His hair was a messy mop of unruly dirty blond curls and his complexion very pale, Éponine could smell pot on him and his eyes were blood shot and glassy.

"Sorry," the man grumbled as Enjolras and Éponine moved to opposite sides of the bathroom, Enjolras blushing deeply at the interruption and Éponine simply stared at him blankly, he could have sworn he saw the corners of her lips curl up in amusement. The man left the bathroom quickly. And soon after Éponine and Enjolras had gotten in his car and drove home in a comfortable silence back to Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWS. IM SO EXCITED ABOUT ALL THE IDEAS I HAVE AND CANT WAIT TO SHARE THEM WITH ALL OF YOU. SO HERE GOES PART 5. ENJOY! AND PLEASE IGNORE MY SPELLING MISTAKES. IM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN, BUT SOMETIMES SPELLCHECK IS JUST MEAN AND SAYS THAT THE WORDS THAT I AM TRYING TO SPELL ARE JUST SO OFF. SO JUST GO ALONG WITH IT, #CANT SPELL**

Marius Pontmercy loved Éponine, as his sister though. That is how he viewed her, a poor little girl who had her innocence stolen from her at such a young age. He knew of everything that was done to her when she was younger and because of that he always carried this overwhelming feeling to be protective over her. They were the closest of friends, and even though she had legitimate feelings for him, he only viewed her as a broken little girl who just needed a friend and someone to care for her. He always made sure she had food in her apartment and that she was never behind on bills or anything. He would treat her and love her as if she was his little sister, he beat anyone who threatened to lay a hand on her. He knew she was fiercely independent, even though she did have a reputation around campus as being a slut. He knew that when she was in high school and her brother lived with her that everything she did was for him. He knew of her battles with sex addiction and cutting. He even taken to referring to her as his little sister in conversation.

So when Éponine hadn't showed up for work in a few days, he began to grow worried, as she was a social butterfly and hated being alone. She would always be with at least one of Les Amis, to keep her company and protect her. He asked his friends if they had seen or heard from her over the past few days, and his heart filled with worry when the all told him no. Marius, being the overprotective brotherly type, enlisted in his girlfriend Cosette and his best friend Grantaire to help find her.

They began looking at her apartment first, and was filled with relief when he heard the loud unmistakable sounds of loud booming jazz music blaring through her apartment door. He knocked on her door a few times, no answer. He began banging the door and yelling her name. Fearing the worst, he knew of her suicide attempts, he reached into his pocket for the spare key that she had given to him for emergencies. He handed it to Cosette and she shakily shoved it into the key slot.

The three of them entered her apartment and he took note of the half eaten boxes of pizza lying on her couch. He was hit with the overwhelming smell of viva la juicy perfume, the kind that Marius helped Gavroche buy from her last Christmas, he saw her books and clothes sprawled all over the floor and her laptop half open with the screen showing the last movie that she had watched on pause. Marius led the three to her bedroom and didn't even bother to knock on the door, he had just barged right in.

He was mentally preparing himself to find Éponine passed out from a drug overdose, he had his cell phone in his hand ready to call the police and Cosette was grasping his hand tightly comforting him. But what he really found, he was not prepared for at all. A completely naked Enjolras was on top of an equally naked Éponine, they were absorbed into each other so much, mouths tightly pressed together. And they only broke apart when they heard a male voice scream "WHAT THE FUCK!", a soprano shriek coming from a girl, and a drunk slurred, "go get 'em boy," all being said a once.

Enjolras quickly rolled himself off of her and grabbed a pair of his black sweatpants from of the ground. Éponine groaned loudly and hid her face under the thin blanket as she pulled on a pair of inapporite short pajama shorts and tight black tank top. She got up from the bed and moved over to Marius, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KNOCK SO WE COULD HAVE AT LEAST GOTTEN DRESSED. OMIGOD MARIUS YOU FUCKING IDIOT." He pushed past her and grabbed Enjolras by the white t-shirt he was now wearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" he screamed at Enjolras, shaking him slightly. The blond "Marble Man" was now a deep shade of red and refused to meet Marius's eyes. Grantaire ran up to Marius and pulled him away from Enjolras, as Éponine made a mad dash to the bathroom and Cosette followed her.

"Marius it's not what you think. Please just go sit in the living room so we can talk." Enjolras pleaded, with a slight bit of fear in his voice. Through the hazy drunkenness of Grantaire's mind he could see Marius's hands, clenched into tight fists, ready to pound Enjolras into a pulp. Grantaire pulled Marius into Éponine's living room and they sat on the small couch while Enjolras awkwardly sat across from them on an armchair.

Meanwhile Éponine ran into her small bathroom and sat on the ground, balling up her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe that people caught her and Enjolras doing it, and Marius, of all people. He already viewed her as the most fragile thing to walk the earth, and she really didn't need him catching her in the middle of sex, when she was at her most vulnerable. She sat there on the ground, breathing heavily when Cosette knocked on the bathroom door.

"'Ponine, sweetie can I come in?" said the soft voice. After Marius and Cosette began dating, Éponine begrudgingly had to accept that she would never be with Marius. Éponine and Cosette became really close friends, and were always there for each other.

"Yeah," said a weak voice from the other side of the door. Cosette walked in and kneeled beside Éponine then placed her around the petit brunette's shoulders. "You wanna tell me what this was about?" Cosette asked her friend.

"Me and Enjolras began this thing, were we have sex. A lot." Éponine said blankly.

"Are you like, together?"

"Nope. We just have sex."

"Well at least he's hot. How long has this been going on?"

"About 6 monthes I think. It first happened after his sister's wedding announcement. And then it just continued, we both agreed to stay friends. But you know, just have sex. He wanted it, and I wanted it. So it worked." Éponine smiled slightly, "And this is the first time I've been with someone who isn't taking advantage of me. I love it. And so does he, I told him, about everything that happened when I was younger. And he is the first person who isn't giving me what I want out of pity. I really like this arrangement Cosette, I feel good about being with him. I feel safe."

"If he hurts you in anyway, I swear to god I will kill himself so fast he won't know what came to him." Cosette said fiercely.

"I trust him to not hurt me. And I think that's the important part."

Cosette smiled slyly, "is he good?" she questioned seductively.

"The best I have ever had. And you and I both know how much that really is. Its even better knowing I was his first."

"So not surprised by that, personally up until now I thought he was A-sexual,"

"so did I, but then I woke up in his bed naked, after a very drunken night, then we did the same thing, except sober, all day the next day."

"you known, now that I think of it though, he is not as snarky or cold as he was before you guys started doing that."

"Maybe the magical powers of my Vaj is changing him." Éponine joked,

"For the better," Cosette joked along, "C'mon sweetie, we better go make sure that my Boyfriend doesn't murder your secret lover."

The two giggling girls walked into the living that was filled with awkward silence and tension. Enjolras was sitting on the armchair, very pale, his eyes focused intently on his thumbs. Marius was witting very still on the couch, his face red with anger, shooting daggers at Enjolras through his eyes. Marius was abosulty disgusted, how could Enjolras be doing this to the girl that Marius thought of as a sister, he wanted to yell at Éponine for being so willing to give her body to someone that way, he wanted to kill Enjolras for being so willing to take advantage of her.

Éponine entered and sat by Marius on the now over crowded couch, and Cosette sat on a kitchen chair that was carelessly place in the living room. All 5 of them sat there in a very uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Éponine spoke up,

"Well, if it isn't obvious by now. Me and Enjy over there are doing it." Enjolras shifted awkwardly in the chair, Grantaire rose his eyebrows, Cosette beamed, and Marius almost threw up.

"How long has this been going on?" was all that Marius was all to get out.

"About 6 months now." Enjolras said strongly.

"Are you guys safe?" Marius asked.

"Most of the time." Éponine said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Grantaire finally spoke,

"Because our sex lives are none of your business," Éponine said,

"And don't you guys dare tell anyone else." Enjolras added.

"Courfeyrac and Bossuet would have a field day with this." Éponine said now lighting up a cigarette.

"Enjolras, if you hurt her in any way…" Marius began,

"I don't need your blessing to sleep with people Marius." Éponine snapped at him.

"'Ponine, im just looking out for you."

"I know, but hes not using me Marius, hes not going to hurt me, its just sex and nothing more." Éponine said as Enjolras nodded his head feircly.

"Fine." Was all Marius could muster to say, he turned to look at Éponine. "are you happy?" he asked her kindly,

"Very,"

"Then I guess I will just have to accept that," he got up and made his way to leave. And Cosette and Grantaire followed behind.

"Just one question," Grantire said, "were you guys here all weekend? Doing it?"

All Éponine could do was nod and Grantaire gave her wink before being dragged out by Cosette. Éponine turned to Enjolras and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "We should have thought of the idea of people stopping by, before we decided to spend the weekend here." Enjolras whispered into her hair. All she could do was shrug and let out a long sigh. She then stepped back and began tugging his arm torwards the bathroom. "c'mon," she said seductively, "lets take a shower. We have never tried it in the shower. And that sounds really sexy." He smiled widely and obliged, putting his hands on her waist and leaning over nipping at her neck as they walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

**AN: YAY TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. JUST DON'T EXPECT THAT ALL THE TIME THOUGH, IM A VERY BUSY WOMEN BETWEEN SCHOOL, PLAY PRACTICE, AND BAND REHEARSEAL. BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO GIVE YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND IT REALLY GIVES SOME INSIGHT ON Éponine AND MARIUS REALTIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER! OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I WILL POST AS SOON AS POSSILE. PINKI PROMISE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER IM SORRY, BUT YOU KNOW FINALS AND WHAT NOT. THEY WILL OFFICALLY BE OVER IN TWO WEEKS AND THEN I CAN START UPDATEING REGURALY, I HAVE A BUNCH OF IDEAS WRITTEN UP BUT THEY ARE ALL FOR THE LATER CHAPTERS, SO I PROMISE I WILL GET TO THOSE ONES EVENTUALLY. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Éponine walked into the café Musian, shaking off the bitter cold November air. It was her day off from work, and like any "normal" person would, spent it at her place of work. She was greeted by Grantaire's boisterous excitement and drunken antics. He came right up to her and yelled into her face for no good reason, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EPPIE!" Most of les Amis perked their heads up and stared down Éponine. She merely smiled and said, "Next week guys, December first. And I expect a giant party, lots of alcohol to go around, got that Bahorel? You are the only one here who is old enough to get us alcohol, so vodka." Éponine spoke very happily, as if having people to actually celebrate her birthday was a big enough present alone.

"Can Gav come?" Courfeyrac said excitedly. Courfeyrac and Éponine went to high school together and he was the one who took her brother, Gavroche, under his wing and looked out for him. Even though there was an eleven year age difference between the two boys, they were the best of friends and Courfeyrac treated him like a little brother.

"Of course, he emailed me last night, he says he misses all of you guys and he can't wait till holiday break so he can come visit everyone." She smiled widely and that brought about cheers from the rest of Les Amis.

"Ép," Enjolras said excitedly, "Did you say your birthday is December 1st?" she nodded happily, "20 right?" she nodded again. "I am exactly one day older than you," he said with a very wide grin on his face.

She walked up to him and back-handed his cheek, wiping the sly smile off his face, "I'm mother fucking sleeping with you, how did I not know this. You fuck face," she whispered into his ear, careful for none of the other Amis to hear her. He merely shrugged and buried his nose back into his book while Éponine took the chair next to him.

"Well this obviously means twice the party now." Grantaire said matter-of-factly. "What do you want for your birthday Enjy?"

"For you to stop calling me Enjy." He snapped back, not even lifting his eyes away from the book.

"'Ponine, what do you want?" Grantaire said ignoring Enjolras. Éponine grinned proudly and strutted over to Grantaire and sat on his lap draping her legs over Enjolras and the big law textbook he was reading. He glared at her but she simply shrugged it off and said to Grantaire,

"I would like a pony made out of skittles. And a rabbit. And for Enjy to get the stick outta his ass. And a life time supply of nutella." She said jokingly

"You are not getting an animal Ép, you will kill it. Or forget to feed it. Or get to attached to it and then lose it and make all of us look all over Paris for it. Nobody here is getting Éponine an animal." Enjolras said very seriously.

"Shut up fuck face you don't know anything." She laughed at him.

"Lets plan a party for you two." Combeferre spoke.

"Yes, how about its starts on the 30th and ends on the first. So that way we can celebrate your birthdays at the same time on each of the same days." Marius said next.

"Yeah it can be like an all night party thing," Courfeyrac said. "Lots of booze and music and food."

"Cant. Zelma wants me to go to her place. She wants to give me a real party for the first time in like ever. I guess having twins at sixteen makes you all responsible and caring," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and my mom is having a small dinner for me, and Ép she wants to know if you can come. Cause she loves you. And it will piss my dad off beyond belief so it's a two in one bonus" Enjolras said.

"Course, if you come to Azelma's with me. She keeps trying to set me up with people and I'm getting tired of it." He nodded happily.

That is how a week later Éponine and Enjolras ended up sitting across from each other in the Enjolras' mansion happily enjoying a lemon flavored birthday cake. The plans were all figured out, on the 30th of November the two would go to his home for a birthday dinner. And then later on that night they would party with Les Amis (along with her sister and brother) until the early hours of the morning of December first. And then Marius had promised Éponine that they would spend the rest of the day with her watching crappy eighties movies. Marius had always celebrated Éponine's birthday with her this way ever since they first met in high school, and it became a small tradition of theirs.

Éponine and Enjolras got to his home at 4 in the afternoon and they were greeted happily by his mother, then half way through dinner his father had enough of everything and trudged out of the room muttering the words "street trash and whore." Everyone in the room had heard him say the word and they all knew who the words were aimed at, Éponine. She pretended that she had never heard a word he spoke, but the little glint of hurt in her eyes said otherwise. The glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Enjolras' mother and so she spoke reassuring words of comfort to her and the rest of the evening went by kindly and Enjolras would even go as far as to say he had a fun time.

Around seven it was time for presents and when Enjolras was done opening up boxes of new shirts a watch and some boxers (which earned his mother a glare as a blush ran up his neck after hearing Éponine's giggle of delight). Éponine was in awe when his mother handed her a gift as well, "Oh non, Madam Enjolras you didn't have to get me anything," she stated in surprise, yet her voice was full of gratefulness and wonder.

"Oh non-sense dear, it's your birthday as well. And everybody deserves something on their birthday." She said proudly, "and like I said before you can call me Adelaide, that is my name after all,"

"Go on Ép, open it." Enjolras said to her grinning widely. She nodded quickly and tore off the bright pink floral wrapping paper to reveal a square cardboard box. She looked up to see both mother and son staring at her happily. She lifted the lid of the box and it revealing piles of C.D cases all of jazz artists she has heard of, but never got around to looking them up. She lifted each one carefully, and counted at least ten, reading the names silently in her head, _Norah Jones, Eva Cassidy, Amy Winehouse _and many more. She sat the box down and stood up quickly wrapping her arms tightly around Adelaide's neck.

"Thank you, I love them" she said smiling happily, Adelaide was surprised at first but then quickly returned the hug warmly wrapping her arms around Éponine's skinny back.

"They are all American jazz artists you see. I remember you telling me you wanted to be a jazz musician and Enjolras assured me these are all C.D's that you don't have, I figured I could help add to your collection." She said as both women took their seats on the white sofa. "The Renée Olsen is my favorite,"

"I love them, thank you so much. Both of you, for inviting me. Nobody really ever remembers, or cares enough to give me a birthday." She smiled sadly, and Adelaide took her in her arms once more. Éponine sunk into the warm embrace and buried her head into the elder women's shoulders, they sat there for a few moments and Éponine fought hard to keep the tears in her eyes from rolling over but failed. "I consider it an honor to be able to give you a nice birthday," Adelaide said sweetly. Éponine released herself from the hug and looked at Enjolras with a wide smile on her face, "Your mother is a very wonderful human being, you know that Enjy?" she said happily.

"Yes I am aware," he said proudly.

An hour later Enjolras and Éponine entered the Musian for a second round of partying, to find all of Les Amis plus Cosette Musichetta and Azelma and her husband Jacques already dancing to loud booming rap and passing around bottles of vodka and whiskey. They took in the piles of presents on the tables and Grantaire greeted them both with big kisses on the cheeks shoving red cups in their hands containing some sort of green liquid. He wrapped a neon pink feather scarf around Éponine and placed a small bejeweled tiara on her head, and placed a crown on Enjolras' head, which was gladly thrown at the wall and shattered into little plastic pieces.

They drank and played games and danced until their feet hurt. They ate a rainbow colored cake that was made with rum and eventually broke off into small little groups chatting and making the rounds. Joly was spouting off to anybody who would listen about the dangers of drinking too much and was shoving water down everyone's throats. Bahorel was busy flirting away with any girl who would walk by, Courfeyrac Grantaire and Gavroche were running around like maniacs.

Everything seemed to calm down after Éponine saw Grantaire slipping Gavroche sips of his rum. That earned him a good thwack on the head and a shout down from both Éponine and Azelma. "I don't see what the problem is, everyone here is underage and yet we are all still drinking," He drunkenly slurred. "He is eight years old dammit!" Enjolras yelled putting the abrupt yelling to the end.

Around three in the morning everyone was too tired to continue on so they sat down and began a game of spin-the-bottle. The only people refusing to play were Joly (he didn't want to be sharing so many germs) and Cosette and Marius, Gavroche tried refusing but Musichetta talked him into it by promising him a kiss. He blushed quickly but agreed as well. The game went on for about half an hour until Courfeyrac landed on Éponine. This was the only time Enjolras was actually okay with her kissing someone else, as the bottle had landed on her almost every other time. Meaning she was getting kissed a lot, one could even go as far to say he was getting jealous of this.

"Now everyone watch very closely!" Éponine said smiling widely, "you are about to witness some really hot slut on queer action!" she said as she groped Courfeyrac's mouth onto hers and they were licking each other's faces. Both emerged 30 seconds later cracking up. Around four Marius announced it was high time for presents to be opened, Enjolras went first as he was the older one. He opened many presents containing clothes and DVD sets and books, his least favorite gift though was a box of sixty condoms, given to him by Marius. Everyone was horribly confused as to why Marius gave him a knowing glare, but the only other person who understood this gift was Éponine who hid her face as a blush quickly rose to her cheeks. Gavroche asked Courfeyrac what was so special about condoms but Azelma had pulled him away quickly at that statement.

It was now Éponine's turn; she was given many new clothes, mostly by the girls, a few books from Combeferre, penis shaped pasta from Courfeyrac, and a dildo from Grantaire. She glared at him for this and Azelma had to drag out Gavroche before somebody explained to him what the dildo was used for. Joly and Bahorel left the room shortly before the party was over and emerged with one last present for Éponine, her eyes widened as she saw that it was a black cat with bright green eyes. She gasped in awe when they handed her the small animal.

"It's all yours," Enjolras said, "Figured you could use a friend at your apartment," Azelma finished for him.

"You all knew?" she asked looking around the room, with them all nodding their heads.

"Of course, we have been planning this for months, we figure it is most likely safer you have something else living with you. Watch over you when we cant." Feuilly said.

"What is its name?" she asked,

"It's all up to you," Bossuet said

"You could name it after your favorite queer." Courfeyrac joked.

"I think I will call it Lord Voldemort." She said smiling widely stroking the cat in her arms.

"What the fuck Ép?" Azelma said "You don't even like harry potter,"

"Does that really matter?" Éponine said. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Around seven in the morning everyone said their goodbyes and began parting for their homes. Éponine spent half an hour saying her goodbyes to her siblings giving them hugs and kisses. Enjolras took Gavroche to Jacques car as he was already fast asleep, while Éponine Azelma and Jacques stayed inside to discuss important business.

"So I know  
this probably isn't the most okay time to get this done, but the restraining order on mom and day went through, she is getting out of rehab next month and dad is getting out of jail, its much safer for us now even if we are miles away from them. All you have to do is sign this and we are free of them Ép, we will finally be free." Azelma said handing Éponine the pen. Éponine sighed deeply and quickly signed the document. She felt as if a weight had been released from her shoulders and she looked over at her sister and she could tell the same thing, they gave each other long droned out hugs both sniffing in each other's hair.

"Its all over now zelma," Éponine reassured her little sister, "it's all over." Ten minutes later Jacques was helping Enjolras and Éponine load their presents into the back of his car, with the black cat sitting in her arms.

Both Enjolras and Éponine were too tired to drive so they pulled into an empty parking lot and slept in the back, with the cat on her stomach and her on his chest, both with content smiles on their faces. And that is where they slept all day till the cops told them to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT FINALS AND BLEGH. BUT THEY ARE OVER SO NOW I CAN FOCUS ON THIS! YAY1! ENJOY AND I PROLLY DON'T TELL YOU GUYS ENOUGH BUT REALLY IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT MY STORIES ARE BEING READ BECAUSE YOU KNOW I PUT THINGS LIKE PASSOIN? AND I DON'T KNOW BUT REALLY THOUGH THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS A LOOKJ OKAY ENOUGH OF MY SENTIMENT RANTING ON WITH THE STORY.**

Éponine and Enjolras walked into the pharmacy in a friendly heated debate over a new pop song on the radio that made Éponine fake gag. Enjolras found that very rude of her to do, as an aspiring musician herself, making fun of a pop singer like that. Only to end up having him admit begrudgingly to her how much he actually enjoys that. And she spent the rest of the day trying to convince him why that was such a horrible idea.

Enjolras had recently spent a few nights at her very small apartment the past few days because as Grantaire said "they are young, hot, and horny. Let them do what they want, were they want, when they want. We should be happy that Enjy is at least getting something at all." And after living off of the food that she had in her apartment he suddenly became very aware of how unhealthy her lifestyle actually is. He noticed how her meals mainly consist of store brand cereal and pop tarts. He also began noticing other things about her as well, things that only a lover will notice, like the fact that she has to have noise somewhere at all times, which was usually jazz or hard metal or classic rock. He saw how she is very particular on how she dresses, and how she must always be wearing make-up no matter what. He cherished these things about her, he would never let anyone know about this, but he loved her. When they began the sort of "bed buddy" relationship as Grantaire puts it, the agreed sex and friendship only but Enjolras found that very hard to stick too. He saw her as much more than an object of lust, he began loving her, everything about her from her little quirks to her biting sarcasm. He loved it all. But he would never let her know, because he loved her so much, the thought of it not working between and him losing her would ruin him. So Enjolras instead decided to keep up with the shenanigans that they were doing because he saw how happy she was because of him. And the little gleam of happiness he always saw in twinkling in her wide chocolate brown eyes whenever they had sex made him the happiest man on earth.

Yet being as in love with her as he is, it killed him seeing her lead such an unhealthy life, always smoking and drinking and eating junk. So today he took her grocery shopping (something he vowed to never do again after seeing what a struggle she is) and helped her pick out food that wouldn't give her diabetes. And now they were at the pharmacy picking up a few packs of nicotine gum to help her ease off the smoking. She refused the idea at first saying it was her life and she could do what she pleased. But after he said that the constant smoking will ruin her jazz lungs she said she would try to give up the cigarettes.

They were at the check out line when she causally brought up a very personal topic, "By the way Enjy," she started slowly as they moved up in line she smirked as he grimaced at that name, "I have to go off the pill."

He instantly knew what she was talking about, but felt almost awkward talking about that with her. She smiled widely at the blush rising up his neck and she knew the automatic discomfort she was giving him. "Yeah, I guess it's making my metabolism higher than it should be which is making me skinner than I should be. I guess she's right considering I'm twenty years old and 85 pounds. But anyway just thought you should know that considering we are sleeping together." She said as if was no big deal. "we can just double up on condoms. We'll get some here considering all of the ones that Marius gave you are gone," she said that a bit quitter with her cheeks reddening as she spoke. He grinned sheepishly and nodded happily, "Good cause I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you," he whispered into her ear. "but if your not comfortable with that we can stop doing this,"

She threw her head back and let out a very loud cackle, Enjolras favorite type of laugh, "we are not doing that honey, not ever." She said smiling at him widely.

"that's absolute fine with me" he said back returning her warm smile.

**A/N:I know that was short and kinda stupid, but I promise to have another chapter up later today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Can I borrow your car on Saturday?" Éponine was sitting on Enjolras' kitchen counter with her eyes pouring over into a giant music theory textbook, it was just a simple lazy Thursday afternoon and Éponine and Enjolras were busying their heads off studying for midterms in his apartment. They had been living off textbooks and Chinese food for days now whilst studying and preparing for the upcoming holiday.

"No you can't even drive." He snapped up at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"I can to drive," she huffed, "I just don't have a license,"

"And the reason you don't have a license is why I will not let you drive my car,"

"Right, cause it's just so freakin' precious,"

"Why do you even want to borrow my car?"

"Because none of the guys will,"

"I wonder why" he said sarcastically burying his head back into his work.

"hey don't be a bitch," she said moving from her place on top of the counter and onto the table top across from him, she crossed her legs and gave him one of her devilish smirks.

"Calling me a bitch will certainly not help with your situation." He said trying to pry his book out of her hands.

"Can I borrow your car?" she asked again, leaning dangerously close so that her breasts were in his face.

"Why?" he sighed out deeply,

"Well, because your mum was texting me the other day and wanted to know if I could go out to lunch with her and do some Christmas shopping and hang around Paris a bit." She said simply.

"What." He practically shouted at her, she looked a little taken aback at this sudden outburst and jumped off the table.

"Yeah, she offered to have her driver drive us, but I refused and said I could drive your car."

"YOU CANT GO OUT WITH MY MOTHER."

"Why?"

"CAUSE SHE IS MY MOTHER, I CANT HAVE THE GIRL I AM SLEEPING WITH GO OUT AND BE ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH MY MOTHER. THOSE ARE TWO AREAS IN MY LIFE THAT I WOULD VERY MUCH PREFER TO KEEP AWAY FROM EACH OTHER."

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BRINGING ME TO YOUR HOUSE AND LETTING ME TALK TO HER?"

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSON TO TEXT HER ANYWAYS."

She dropped her mouth open in shock and a hot rage filled inside of her, she began packing up her back pack while continually shouting back at him, "FIRST OF ALL ENJOLRAS DON'T YOU DARE USE THE F WORD WITH ME. AND SECONDLY WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DICTATE WHO I HANG OUT WITH? OR YOUR MOTHER FOR THAT MATTER."

Enjolras immdeiatly realized that this was a stupid fight to pick with her and he started to back away as she moved dangorsly closer to him. He noticed the glare she was using on him and how even though she was several inches shorter than him, he was still scared for what she could do to him. he knew that starting a fight with Éponine at this time was not the best idea he could think of but he couldn't help but to fight back with her.

"IS THIS THE FIRST TIME THAT MY MOTHER HAS ASKED YOU TO 'HANG OUT' WITH HER?" he spat out he words 'hang out' like they were some sort of joke.

"NO, WE WENT TO THE MOVIES LAST WEEK. AND OUT TO LUNCH A FEW TIMES BEFORE THAT. WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH IF HANGOUT WITH YOUR MUM IN THE FIRST PLACE?" She screamed back at him inching even closer so that her body was now pressed against his.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO HANGOUT WITH HER SO MUCH ÉP?"

"I JUST DO OKAY? I'M AOLLWED TO HAVE FRIENDS AREN'T I?" she was so close to him now their hearts were rapidly beating as one. He saw the tears threating to spill out of her eyes, and the expression on her face broke his heart a million times over.

He gently grabbed her arm, "Ép, I'm sorry I shouted just tell me why you like spending so much time with her." He said softly as he noticed a few tears begin to roll down her cheek. For a few seconds her expression softened, as if she would be telling him what exactly was going on in her mind. But after she noticed the tears fall from her eyes her expression hardened once again and she backed away from him.

"I have work, the night shift, so I'll probably too tired later to stop by," she said grabbing her bag and backing away from the kitchen slowly and making her way to the door.

"Ép, please can we just talk about this?" grabbing her elbow and pulling her back towards him.

"No, I have to get to work, please. Enj," she said pulling out of his grasp and walking through the door.

"Ép," he said softly, she turned around one last time and her brown eyes met his blue.

"it's because I like feeling like I have a mother for once, you know, one that actually likes to spend time with me, and isn't going to call me a slut or burn me with cigarettes. Or let her husband sell my body." She said sadly but confidently.

"Ép," he spoke quietly, shocked that she actually spoke her own insecurities like that, he knew that he was let in and her guard was being let down. But as soon as he reached out to give her a hug and she backed away from him, he knew her wall was being put back up again.

"I'm working from 4 to midnight." She said stiffly, "I'll see you later maybe?" before he could answer she was gone and he was left to an empty hallway.

It was nearing nine at night when Courfeyrac and Combeferre talked Enjolras to going to the Musian with him. Neither of them was aware of the fight that Éponine and Enjolras had earlier that afternoon, so they didn't really understand Enjolras' need to go the café and see Éponine. He wanted to see her, and she wanted to see him, but neither acted upon that. Because that would involve talking about feelings, and they never talk about feelings. Their relationship was built off sexual feelings and the care they had for each other, for Enjolras it meant more to him. But he didn't know if Éponine felt the same, and quite frankly he didn't really want to find out in case it ruins the friendship.

Around quarter to 12 Éponine was standing behind the counter wiping it down and making one last pot of coffee. She looked around the little shop and saw that only Enjolras was the only patron left at the café. He was sitting in an armchair, completely oblivious to the empty surroundings around the building, engrossed in his studies. Éponine sighed and walked over to him holding her coffee pot.

"You want a refill?" she asked him tentatively approaching him from the side. He looked a little shocked as to see her standing there, but quickly nodded and returned his head back to his book. Éponine filled up his cup and tried to ignore the put out feeling in the back of her head. _So then maybe we won't talk about this _she thought bitterly in her head. She tried to put her focus into scrubbing down the counter but her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely looking her into the eyes, "Its none of my business what you and my mum do together. And I didn't mean to pry like that. Its just," but she cut him off before he could go any further, because she knew how he could go on for hours at a time and she didn't feel like hearing a speech.

"Enjolras don't. I know you don't really care, and I don't want to talk about it okay?" she spoke firmly yet with a bit of sadness on the edge of her voice. He knew how she hates to cry in front of people so he tried his best to drop it, but he couldn't drop this one subject.

"Éponine you know damn well that I care for you. A lot more than you could ever imagine, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for hanging out with my mum." He said, she was starting to look away from him and turned her head, but he lifted her chin gently with his fingers. He had to make her listen to him. "It was wrong for me to pester you like that, I'm just stressed over midterms you know? And you took me by surprise." He felt those were the wrong words to us, but felt a sense of relief when he saw a small smirk playing on her lips. And he knew immediately that he was getting Éponine back. She poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way to sit on the couch in the corner of the café and sat down curling her feet under her. She took a long sip as she stared down Enjolras who was now sitting beside her.

"You know I don't really understand you all that much Enjy," she said to him simply. "Your one of the smartest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and yet you kill yourself over school work. Why?"

He smiled slightly but just shook his head at her, "Not everyone can get through school on pure talent Éponine." He said leaning back allowing her to now gently stroke his thigh, she leaned in closer to him and suddenly they were in a full on make out session. He fully on top of her, soon their clothing was disregarded onto the floor.

When it was over he lay on the cool ground trying to calm himself and she had her head on his stomach while her legs were draped up on to the couch. "You know I really I don't like fighting with you Ép,"

"Really? She said lazily, "because I love it when we fight."

"What for?"

"Cause we always end up naked." Even though her eyes were closed she could see the smile on his lips as he pulled her tighter to him.

**A/N: I KNOW LAST CHAPTER WAS EXTREMLY SHORT AND VERY POINTLESS. I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING TO TIE ME OVER. BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE. IM GOING OUT OF TOWN NEXT WEEK BUT THEN I AM COMING BACK AND I CAN WRITE MORE AND IT WILL BE SUCH A PARTY. I HOPE TO HAVE AT LEAST 5 OR SIX MORE CHAPTERS UP BEFORE I LEAVE. OKIE I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT THEN. MERCI BEAUCOUP FOR READING THIS AND KEEPING UP WITH MY SCATTEREDNESS OF UPDATING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I KNOW LAST CHAPTER WAS EXTREMLY SHORT AND VERY POINTLESS. I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING TO TIE ME OVER. BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE. OKIE I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT THEN. MERCI BEAUCOUP FOR READING THIS AND KEEPING UP WITH MY SCATTEREDNESS OF UPDATING.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Éponine sighed as she wiped down the counter once more that night. It was nearing one in the morning and she was closing up again. _8 more hours _she repeatedly told herself _8 more hours until Italy. _Éponine had been saving a little bit out of her paycheck for two years to take Gavroche on a week-long trip to Tuscany Italy. It was originally going to be Gavroche, Azelma and her. But after she got herself knocked up it changed to just Éponine and Gavroche, and they stuck to that plan. The two siblings were unbelievably excited for the trip and had decided to go in the beginning of January, just before school started back up for both of them.

She began closing up the shop, when a sudden burst of cool air came through the front door followed by heavy footsteps. Éponine looked up immediately, grabbing the biggest knife she could find and slowly walked towards the door. She let go of a tense breath she had been holding and let out a sigh of relief when she recognized the mess of blond curls, obviously disheveled from the harsh snow of early January. Enjolras looked at her in horror as he noticed the knife in her hand.

"Whats that for?" he asked his voice a bit horse.

"Nothing, protection. Why are you here? We are closed now and im about to head out. And sorry but I don't really wanna do the sex thing tonight. We are leaving really early tomorrow." She said pulling her bag of her shoulder and grabbing the keys to the café.

"Yeah that's what im here about." He shifted on his feet a bit, "I just wanna know why you guys are taking Courf when you specifically told me that it was just going to be you and Gav. And I just didn't find that very fair cause I really wanted to go with you guys to."

"We are not taking Courf, where did you hear that from?" she said incredulously.

"Uhm, he called me asking me what he should be packing for Italy and that Gav said he could go with you guys. I figured you approved it.'

"Well I certainly did not approve that." She said with her voice bumbling with annoyance, "one sec." she picked up her tiny flip phone and made a short phone call,

"Hey Gav," she said snarkily,

"Hey 'ponine," he said tiredly, "Im in bed and all packed and ready to go, why you callin'?"

"Did you tell Courf that he was going with us?" she snapped at the boy on the other line.

"Yeah, I figured it would be okay with you. And courf is a lot of fun to be around and it will be such a party with him." he replied simply.

"Well its not okay. Because im sitting here with Enjolras and hes pissed because we are bringing Courf and not him." she said

"Well I can call him and tell him he cant come, but that will be awfully rude, and I don't want to be rude to him. hes like a brother to me."

"Dammint Gavroche, this was supposed to be a you and me thing."

"How bout you bring 'jolras?"

"No."

"Why? You get 'long with him real good"

"Cause I don't want to keep adding people to OUR trip."

"Bring him. It will be and extra party and when you get tired of me and Courf you can go off with him."

"You know you're going to give me an aneurysm before I turn 21 right?" she snarled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Fine." And with that she hung up and slammed her phone back into her purse.

"You are coming with us." She said to Enjolras and he knew that it was an order, not a question.

And that is how Éponine found herself on a flight to Italy at eight in the morning with a squirming Gavroche next to her, and Enjolras and Courfeyrac sitting in front of her sleeping soundly.

"Gav please can't you just sit still for one second?" Éponine asked, getting annoyed by the young 8 year old boys antics.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' and flashing a wide grin. Éponine sighed deeply and began kicking seat in front of her.

"Ejyyy," she whined.

"No." came a firm but muffled voice.

"Can we switch seats?" she whined more.

"Your brother, your problem." He said, she huffed and began kicking his seat once more. After another ten minutes of everyone on their section of the plane hearing nothing but the sounds of her feet kicking his seat he finally agreed to switch with her. And the rest of the plane ride was involving Enjolras hear nothing but Gavroche. And the loud snickers of Courfeyrac and Éponine.

It was nearing noon when the four entered the hotel room. Éponine had originally planned on it just being her and Gavroche so she had pre-arranged for them to stay in a single, very small hotel room with just a bed and bathroom and nothing else. But since they added two full grown men to their vacation, Enjolras and Courfeyrac pitched in for a much much bigger hotel room, complete with 3 full sized beds, a sitting area, a much bigger bathroom and a small kitchen area.

Éponine decided each of the boys will get their own bed and she will just bed hop. She has slept with Courfeyrac before because they were ridicules drunk and both promised they would never do it again, as he is gay, so therefore she had no problem with sharing a bed with him. Whenever Gavroche slept at her apartment he would then sleep in her bed with her, like they did when they still lived at their parents' home when their father would come in, in a drunken rage prepared to beat his family sensibly. She would hold the small boy in her arms protectively as she covered his ears from the screams from her mother, and eventually roll her petit body over his to shield him from the harsh beatings.

Over the course of the first day, after witnessing Enjolras wearing swim trunks at the hotel pool, she decided not to share a bed with him. She knew if they were to share a bed together then she would not be able to keep her hands off of him. After all she did not need her 8 year old brother knowing she has sex, let alone having to explain to him what exactly sex was. So instead the only physical contact that she and Enjolras had were lingering touches when no one else was looking.

By the third night of their trip, Courfeyrac had taken Gavroche to cinema while Éponine and Enjolras visited a modern art museum. Courfeyrac and Gavroche simply stated they had enough culture and left Éponine and Enjolras alone for three full hours. They spent half of an hour at the museum and the rest of the time lying in each others arms, bare naked, back in Courfeyrac's bed at the hotel.

They drifted off to sleep like that and only realized it when they were awakened by a loud grunting noise. Courfeyrac was standing there looking particularly annoyed.

"please get out of my bed." He said plainly, "Gavroche is outside, and I am not going to be the one explaining to him why the both of you are naked in my bed." But then he broke into a giant goofy smile as the two of them moved to get up and dress themselves. "On another note, I would very much like to join you two at some point."

"No." Enjolras snapped at once, Éponine merely gave him her best smirk and buttoned up her 'way to tight' black see through blouse.

20 minutes later the four of them were sitting around a small square table at a pizza parlor across from their hotel. Courfeyrac was sitting there with a smirk increasing by the second. Gavroche looked highly confused as Éponine looked irritated and Enjolras had a feint blush across his marble skin. "So you two," Courfeyrac started.

"If you tell anyway Courf I swear to god…" Enjolras started.

"Relax man, I wont tell anybody"

"Tell anybody what?" Gavroche spoke next, Éponine quickly whipped her head around and stared at her brother.

"Nothing," she said shortly while simultaneously glaring at the two older men begging for help with her eyes.

"Is this about why Éponine and Enjolras weren't wearing any clothes earlier?" the youngest asked his dearest friend Courfeyrac, Enjolras choked on a sip of soda pop and Éponine began laughing in hysterics while Courfeyrac just looked merely uncomfortable.

"You saw that?" he spoke with a shaky voice, "When?"

"When you fell asleep during the movie, I walked back to the hotel and got my Gameboy, I saw Éponine on the bed with Enjolras and they were both asleep so I didn't want to wake em up"

"First of all Gav," Enjolras began "You are not allowed to just leave Courfeyrac in a movie theater and go wondering off by yourself. That was just a stupid decision. And secondly, do you understand what you saw?" the boy shook his head sheepishly. "Good, no more questions for now and Éponine will explain it to you when you are a little bit older. Eat your pizza and stay quite." Enjolras was using his stern voice and everyone knew not to go further in the discussion.

The rest of the week in Italy went by in a hurry, with Courfeyrac regularly taking out Gavroche by themselves so Éponine and Enjolras could have their "alone" time. Even though the youngest boy was highly confused as to why Courfeyrac winked knowingly at Éponine and Enjolras chucked a pillow at his head, Gavroche knew not to ask about it, and eventually they found themselves back in Paris and deep into school once again.

Little did Éponine and Enjolras know, their young lives would be changing very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Éponine was exhausted, it was nearing 10 at night and closing time at the Musian. She had been working a full day there, with a steady stream of costumers all day. It was nearing spring break and finals so most of her friends who usually spent their time at the café, were spending all of their days studying at the campus library. So she wasnt even able to be amused by her friends own silly antics. Around closing time Cosette showed up to talk to Éponine about Marius. Again.

"Éponine pay attetnition." Cosette snapped, "I think I have a serius problem" she whined.

"Alright sweetie, what is it?" Éponine sat down by Cosette on the counter and gave her a small cup of hot chocolate.

"I think Marius wants to have sex with me." She whined some more. She grew a big frown when Éponine spat out a mouthful of hot chocolate.

"You mean you havent done it yet? You've been together for 2 years!"

"I told him I wanted to wait, I mean if I just give him everything then he has everything of me. And I dont know if I want that, I love him, I really do. Its just. I dunno" she spoke sheepishly,

Éponine couldnt help from gaping at her friend, "Sette are you a virgin?" Cosette simply nodded. "Honey, if your not ready tell him. He will understand, hes crazy about you so you have no need to worry. Dont put yourself out there if you cant."

"Thanks 'Ponine,"

"No problem sweets. Besides I do know lots on this topic." She said grinning, Cosette smiled widely to. The two girls sat there for about another hour talking about whatever randomness came to their minds. When Cosette began shifting awkwardly in her seat. "shit," she muttereted to herself, "Ponine, do you have a tampon?"

Éponine got up and began digging through her purse pulling out a brightly wrapped tampon. A cold chill was sent up her spine when she had a quick scary thought. She hadnt had her time since january. And it was nearing the end of march. She felt herself hyperventilating and her ears began to buzz. She felt a cottony taste in her mouth and leaned against the counter.

When Cosette came out of the bathroom she noticed the fear in her friends eyes that was not there moments before. Éponine felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and she turned around quickly. "Are you okay?" Cosette asked Éponine calmly.

"I think, I think I am late." She said blankly.

"What do you mean?" Cosette gaped at her.

"I am late" Éponine collected herself and went to sit down in a booth.

"Ponine," Cosette sat by her and took her hand. "Éponine do you think you are...?"

Éponine shook her head very littlely and let out a long sigh. "I guess it could explain why I have been getting sick lately"

"Arent you guys protected?"

"Sometimes, not when we are drunk."

"What about the pill?"

"The doctor told me I had to get off of it in december because it was making me to skinny. Enjolras said we could just double up on condoms"

"Éponine, you need to take a test."

"There is a 24 hour pharmacy the next block over, do you think you could go get one for me? Or maybe a few? Just so I could be sure or whatever?"

An hour later Éponine sat on the bathroom counter of the Musain. "Fuck. My. Life." She said throught gritted teeth as she threw the postive pregnancy test on a pile of more positive tests. She felt tears sting her eyes as Cosette entered the bathroom and grab her in for a big hug.

"What am I going to do?" Éponine said stiffly as she dug her chin onto Cosette's shoulder.

"Sweetie, tell him. You need to tell him."

"When?"

Cosette simply shuggred and held Éponine in her arms for a few moments longer.

Around 1 a.m. Cosette had dropped off Éponine at Enjolras' apartment building. And for the first time ever Éponine was terrified to walk in there. And have to tell him that she was having a baby. His baby. She felt more tears build up behind her eyes, but fought them back as she pounded on his door. After sleeping with him for a year, she came to know what a good man he is. How much he cares for his friends. Yet she couldnt help but imagine him getting angry at her, yelling at her, telling her shes a Slut. Telling her that he is disgusted and turned off by her now that she is with child. the thoughts just made her want to cry even more. She turned around and made her way to leave. Maybe she will just get rid of it, it would be much easier. And she is only 20. But stopped herself when she heard Enjolras' door open widely.

"Éponine? What are you doing here? I thought we decided that we would call each other before we do it?" He spoke calmly, yet with hints of excitement in his voice, thinking he was going to be getting some that night.

She pushed past him and noticed the piles of books and papers on his kitchen counter, she assumed he had a giant test to be studying for or something. And she curled up onto his couch as a very confused Enjolras walked over by her and took note of her sloppy hair, how she was still in her MUSIAN t-shirt. How her boots were only laced up part way and her faux lather jacket seemed to be very worn at the ends of the sleeves. But when he looked into her eyes, the big brown eyes were no longer filled with happiness and excitement, but with fear and worry, they seemed to have feint traces of tears that were cried earlier that night. He sat down next to her and pushed a peice of her curly locks behind her ear. "Ép? Are you okay?" He asked her.  
She opened her mouth to speak and found the words alot harder to get out than she thought it would be. "I uhh, I am pregnant." She finally mustered out, refusing to meet his eyes.

He dropped his jaw in awe and merely stared at her. His lack of responce made her worry even more and tears began rolling down her cheeks. Enjolras' stomach dropped, he felt horrible that he put her in this situation. He didnt know how to respond and took to stareing at the ground. Avoiding her gaze as well as her avoiding his. The tension in the room could have been cut like butter. They sat there for ten minutes in the most uncomfortable silence. Éponine's tears getting more intense and the fear and guilt in his stomach making him want to throw up. Once her sobs began growing louder, he migrated closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She hesitated at first but then buried her head into his chest. "What are we going to do?" She managed to say through loud sobs.

"I dont know Ép." He began giving her soft kisses on her forhead and she was tracing the stitch in his chest and soon his kisses became harder and harder. He kissed down her cheek takeing in the saltiness of her tears and she belived that his kisses were more passionate than ever. She lifted her head to be equal with his and kissed him very feircely and passiontaly on his lips.

His hands were now migrating down her body and the groped her legs as they wrapped aroud his torso. She was nipping at his neck now as he began unzipping her tight skinny jeans. She pulled off her leather jacket and then tugged at the bottom of his white t-shirt, asking for permission to pull it off. He understood immediately and pulled off his shirt and laying his body ontop of hers.

20 minutes later they lay on his couch, her fully ontop of him. The only clothing she wore were her boots and he was compelty naked. She layed her head onto his chest and he ran his hands through her hair. Neither knowing what to say or do next, so instead they lay there. Bodies exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Isnt this how we got into this sitution?" Enjolras made a very small attempt at a joke. She let out a feeble chuckle the nodded. "Ép," he said grasping her hand, "Whatever we decide to do. Its all up to you. Its your body and you can do with it what you."

"We are so young"

"I known"

"We dont know how to take care of a baby"

"I know,"

"And we are not even togther. We just sleep with each other. This world is do fucked up Enj, I dont want to bring a kid into this fucked up world. Not my kid" the tears in her eyes were flowing at a steady stream now and Enjolras could feel his bear chest grow wetter and wetter with each passing second. He wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Do you want to just... just..." He couldnt even get the words out himself.

"Whats are our other options? We are 20, we cant have a baby. We cant" she mustered out.

"So we'll get rid of it then."

"We'll get rid of it."

"I'll take you, this weekend."

She nodded and then got up. She walked to his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing an old football jersey of his and a pair of his boxers. She was carrying a pile of clothes for him and a blanket.

"I am staying here tonight. I dont want to be alone right now. We can spend the night om the couch."

"Éponine," Enjolras pulled on a gray pair of sweat pants and a black long sleeved t-shirt. He walked over to her and made an attempt at a hug. She flinched at his touch and walked over to the couch, sitting on the opposite corner of where she sat before. She turned on the tv and listened to the loud noises of late night talk shows as she drifted off into sleep. Enjolras threw a blanket over her, he wanted to throw up. He never hated himself more than at this moment, seeing what horrible thing he did to a girl whom he cared so much about. He would never tell anybody that he actually loved her, and he only did what he was doing just so she could be happy. But now the happiness that he brought her was all gone. And will probably never come back. All because of hus stupid actions.

Sighing he made his way towards his bedroom, planning on sleeping in his own bed. "Don't leave me." Éponine muttered sleeply from the couch. He picked her up, despite her refusals, and carried her to his bedroom. And they both slept there that night, minds filled with emotions and sadness.

**A/N:I UNDERSTAND THAT THE ABORTION IS A VERY SENSITVIE TOPIC, BELIVE ME I UNDERSTAND PROBABLY A LITTLE TO WELL. BUT IT ADDS MORE TO THE STORY AND I PROMIE ITS GOING TO BE ALOT LOT LOT MORE HAPPIER. ALSO REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRICTED K. THANK. AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AS WELL:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Éponine and Enjolras drove in a comfortable silence down to hotel Normandy. This was the weekend that they were going to get rid of it. This was the weekend that their young lives would be changed forever. They found a hotel in a small town that they will stay at over the weekend. He called a nearby abortion clinic and made an appointment for saturday evening at 7.

Around noon that day they got to the hotel and he checked in at the front desk. They got to the room (single bed per Éponine's request) and layed down, curling herself into a tight ball on the bed. He dropped the small suitcase that they brought near the door and he climbed onto the bed with her. The two young adults were emotionally exhausted from the weeks events. They finished their finals, both failing the most recent ones as they had more pressing concerns on their minds.

Enjolras was plagued with guilt. Not only at what he did to Éponine, but now the fact that they were going to be losing their own child. He knew that after this weekend Éponine was going to be a different person. He knew that maybe after this she would never actually love him the way he loves her. Everytime she cries, she blames herself for doing this. his heartbroke when he heard Éponine on the phone the other night with Cosette. How she blames herself, and is constantly calling herself a slut.

Neither of them wanted anybody else to know what they are doing this weekend. The only person who did know of this was Cosette. And she of course told Marius, which earned Enjolras a punch square in the nose. Marius was beyond livid when he found out about Éponine and Enjolras doing it. And his angry did nothing but increase when he found out about the baby. Then when Éponine told him that they were going to get rid of it. Marius was nothing but an emotional mess. And it only made Éponine's depression about the whole situation worse.

Enjolras was beginning to get very worried about her, she stopped all the crying. But now all she does is nod and stare. He hugs her and wraps his arms around her whatever chance he gets, and she doesnt pull away. Instead she will bury her head into his chest talk about anything but the abortion.

It was around 6:30 when they finally got up from the small hotel bed and they silently made their way the abortion clinic. She got there and grabbed his hand squeezing tightly as she checked in. The room was a dull gray and was filled with plastic white chairs. There was a giant fish tank near the wall and Éponine toom notice of the dead fish floating in it, how fitting, she thought. Enjolras led her to a chair and they sat there, for what seemed like eternity. He heard her silents sniffs and watched as she wiped tears away and the guilt nawing in the pit of his stomach grew worse and worse. All he could manage to do was grab her hand tighter.

"Enjolras?" Éponine's sniffly broken voice broke through his thoughts. "I dont," she began.

"You want to leave?" He asked her kindly. She nodded and they stood up together to leave. Fifteen minutes later they were on the road yet again. Éponine's crying had finally stopped and Enjolras' guilt was going away.

"So," he began awkwardly.

"So," she said.

"I guess we are going to have a baby,"

"Yup" she looked up and smiled at him widely, a smile that he hadnt seen since she found out about the baby, a smile that showed her dimples and her pearly whites. He found himself pulling over on the road, he grabbed her hand and placed his free one over her stomach. She placed her hand over his and they looked at each other truly im the eyes and smiled as wide as the could get their mouths to stretch.

"We can do this." He said.

"We can have a baby,"

"We can raise it,"

"And love it,"

"We'll figure it out Ép. We always do." he smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Can we wait to tell people though?" Éponine said sheepishly, "I just dont want everyone being in our buisness."

"Of course, lets go back to the hotel. Get a few movies and what not. Have a party, whatever works."

"Sounds wonderful," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Éponine awoke in the morning to find herself uncomfortably lodged between Enjolras' arm and a pillow. She enternally groaned as a white ray of sun beamed into the room and into her eyes, filled with sleep fron the night before. She fidgeted herself to be a little more comfortable then smiled at the memory of how Enjolras fell asleep with one arm wrapped protectively over her stomach. The small stomach that held their child. She smiled at the thought and placed her hand over his arm and dozed back into a comfortable sleep, burying her head deeper into Enjolras' chest.

It had been a week since they decided to keep the baby. They had gone to see the doctor earlier that week after decideing to keep the baby and she had said that Éponine was 10 weeks along. She had given them ultrasound pictures and instructions for steps for the two of them to take in order to keep her and the baby healthy.

Éponine had been having horrible morning sickness the past few days and so she and Enjolras had been held up in his apartment. He would hold her hair back and make her breakfest, although it worked to no avail considering she couldnt keep any of it down. They also were not able to get out and tell anybody of the desicion to keep the baby. Not even Marius or Cosette.

Enjolras knew it was a poor descion on their part, keeping Marius and Cosette in the dark. They knew about the baby, and they also knew about the abortion idea. They knew nothing else besides that. And Enjolras felt horrible that they still belived that Éponine had an abortion. Éponine wanted to tell them herself that she is going to keep it, but she had just been feeling so sick that she hadnt wanted to leave at all, nor did she want anybody to come and visit her.

Enjolras' mind was plagued with thoughts of Éponine when he woke the same morning. He found that her petit hand was draped over his arm that was so carefully placed over her stomach. He smiled gracioulsy and looked at the time, it was around 10 in the morning. He found himself to be even happier that morning realizing that it was already so late and she hadnt even been sick once that morning. He thought about waking her up so he could make her some breakfest, and maybe she would be feeling well enough to leave the apartment that day. But he figured he should just let her sleep peacefully as she had not been able to sleep very well the past week.

He very carefully extracted himself from the bed, careful not to wake her up and pulled on some real clothes as he went to the kitchen. He was halfway through pouring cereal (the plain cheerios, because Éponine's coco puffs are to sugery for the morning) when he heard a harsh pounding on the door.

Enjolras quickly answered while silently praying that the noise hadnt woken up Éponine. He was greeted by a very angry looking Marius and a very distraught looking Cosette.

"Where the hell is she?" Marius snarled at Enjolras. Cosette quickly put her hand over her boyfriends mouth and spoke softly.

"Enjolras," she cooed softly. "We havent heard From You guys in a while and we were just worried thats all. Is she here?" Enjolras then remembered that the two of them didnt yet know that the abortion didnt happen. Enjolras felt a sudden urge of pride at the thought that he was finaly going to be able to tell somebody that he was going to be having a child. He tried concealing his smile but couldnt Help himself.

"She's asleep, but i should probably go and wake her up anyways. Will You two just wait here? We have something to tell You." Enjolras said with a wide grin on his face. Cosette and Marius exchanged curious glances and sat down on the couch as Enjolras hurried off to his bedroom.

Éponine and Enjolras appeared a few Minutes later, she was wiping sleep from her eyes. He had his hands on her very slim waist that was covered a by a very small black camisole top. Guideing her to the living area, he sat on a giant dark green armchair and she sat down on him with one hand on her stomach and the other holding her hand.

Cosette seemed to grasp the situation immediatly and grew a smile as wide as a football feild. "You two are keeping it then?" She gasped out.

Both Éponine and Enjolras nodded and smiled brightly. Cosette was beaming while Marius even seemed to even give off a Little smile.

"When did You guys decide to keep it?" She asked

"While we were there."

"I-I couldnt go through with it. Not that." She said strongly

"So now we are going to have a baby." Enjolras finished with a wide smile.

After another half hour of mindless conversation, Marius and Cosette left. Marius met Éponine at the door and embarced her into a warm hug.

"Im so proud of you 'Ponine" he whispered in her ear softly. "You've come such a long way since high school. They're out of your life for good now. And its like your starting over, a new Family and all. Im happy for You 'Ponine, You seem like your in a really good place now." She pulled away From his embrace, "I am. In a good place now. I'm happy. I honestly havent even really thought about, You know, killing myself in a few monthes now. And. Im doing good."

"You know, You are a sister to me 'Ponine. I know of the feelings You used to have for me. And i know now they are gone. And i am forever happy for that because i love You to much as a sister for any of that." He said smiling and kissing the top of her forehead as he wiped away a tear that began rolling down her cheek. "And i dont care really if Enjolras is one of my Best friends. If he hurts You in any way shape or form i promise You i will cut off his balls and force feed them down his throat."

She smiled widely at the last comment and let out a loud laugh. "I do belive that i have been quite a bad influence On You, havent i?"

"Well i have gotten a bit darker since ive met You"

"Ah the perks of being a physcopath" she giggled as Cosette came up behid her and gave her a hug.

"What was all that about?" Enjolras asked

"He just wants to make sure i am happy. Hes proud of me or whatever" she said smiling as she walkes into the kitchen. "Make me some breakfest. Please, French toast and orange juice please" she said sitting ontop of the counter.

"Yes your heiness" he said smirking as he leaned over and kissed her temple. "Are You sure You can hold that down?"

"Well we will just have to find that out wont we." She gave him the Best seductive smirk that she could manage.

"I dont know Ép, You havent been sick once this morning i dont know if You can hold that. Why dont You try something lite?"

"Nope, were having French toast. Im starving, and i acutally feel okay today. Please Enjy" she said wrapping her legs around his torso and pulling him closer to her. He tried to loosen himself From her grip but she began nipping at his neck.

"Fine" he sighed.

An hour later Éponine had her head over the toliet and Enjolras behind her, rubbing her back and hold her hair, whispering comforting words in her ears. When she was done she leaned over and rested her head onto Enjolras' chest.

"Told You," he whispered jokeingly.

"Shut up, it was worth it." She moaned into his chest. He patted the back of her head and they sat in that postion as the nausea ebbed. She stood up and began to brush her teeth.

"Excuse me that is my tooth brush," Enjolras said wrapping his arms aroud her and leaning his chin on her shoulder. She merely shurgged and rinsed her mouth out then turned around so that she was facing Enjolras.

Noticing a small grin On his face she suddenly felt very self-consius. "What?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Its just i think i feel a bump. You know in your stomach." He said motioning to the big hand that had a firm grip on her skinny waist.

"Really?" She said in awe laying her hand on her stomach as well. To her surprise there was something there for sure. She could barely feel it, but enough to know that it was there. She looked up at Enjolras with wonder in her eyes and grew a wide smile that showed her dimples and all.

"I can feel it" she spoke in a barely audiable whisper. She postioned her self infront of the mirror and then turned to the side lifting up her shirt a little revealing her stomach.

"Ép," Enjolras said softly, carefully setting his chin on the top of her head.

"I cant belive we even thought to get rid of it. Im so sorry Enj" her voice was full of tears. "Ép," he breathed in "Éponine i dont ever want You to apologize to me for that. Not ever again do You understand me?"

"Okay," she breathed out as a few tears toppled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms arouns her planting kisses On the top of her curly dark hair and stroked the ends of it as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

She stood there for a few Minutes accepting his embrace. She pulled back slightly and met his gaze. "I cant really imagine a life without it now." She said clearly, "I know its probably too early to say so but i kind of already just like feel this connection to it. Is that to like cheezy or whatever?" She said ducking her head a Little, embrassed at how open and sentimental she could acutally be.

He lifted her chin up with his fingers and began to kiss her on the lips lightly, waiting for her to deepen the kiss with more fervor. He didnt wait long and soon he was carrying her to the bedroom, neither daring to break contact with their lips.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since Éponine and Enjolras decided to keep the baby. They have been going to check ups regularly and keeping both Éponine and the baby healthy. So far the only people to know about the baby are Marius and Cosette.

Éponine is about 16 weeks along now, and it was getting obvious that she was showing. And soon it would be nearly impossible to hide it. She was already getting an abundance of judgemental looks from people, mainly because she is so young, and looks even younger than her true age. She could pass for 16 if she was lucky, and to most people think she is just a slutty teenager with a bad home life who cant keep her legs closed. Les Amis were beginning to notice her weight gain as well, although they would never dare say anything for fear that she will kill them.

Éponine and Enjolras decided that tonight is going to be the night that they tell Les Amis about the baby. They were mentally preparing themselves for the questions that they were to be bombarded with. And the situation would be twice as awkward knowing that they would have to explain the whole "Friends with benefits" deal that they had going on for the past year.

They were not looking forward to explaining that situation. Enjolras was acutally more afraid to tell Les Amis about this than his own parents. Mainly because Les Amis were very protective over Éponine, and he would hate to think what they would do to him, because of what he did to Éponine. But he was dreading the jokes the most of all. He had a reputation to up hold as their "Marble Leader" the boy with no feelings. If his friends found out that he actually had feelings for Éponine he would never hear the end of it. Especially because she still views them a just friends.

It was nine at night, Enjolras was having one of his meetings with Les Amis about an upcoming prtest that they were going to be attending on the legaliztion of gay marriage. He had all of his friends there and when the meeting was over he watched as Éponine walked over to Cosette and sat by her. She nodded to him telling him to procede on with what he was talking about. His friends got up to leave the Musian for the night but Enjolras stopped them. "Could you guys acutally stay for a few minutes? I have something that should sort of be told." Éponine looked over at him, and was shocked to see that he was nervous. She got up and walked over by him, grabbing his hand and winking. "We. Have something to tell you guys." she corrected him.

This statement gave all of Les Amis questioning looks. Éponine grinned as she saw Cosette beam and Marius Fidget. Jean Provaire looked as if he was going to throw up a rainbow of excitement. Courfeyrac and Bossuet and Lesgles stood around anxiously. And Combeferre was shaking awake a drunk Grantaire.

"I.." Enjolras started, "Éponine is, uh," he looked down at Éponine, as if asking her for help. She took note of his uncomfortableness of the situation and finished his sentnce for him. "Enj knocked me up. And now we are going to have a baby, somtime in october." She spat out quickly.

The room went silent and there were a few gasps and sheepish grins coming from Les Amis. then Grantaire seemed suddenly very sober and shouted, "I KNEW IT GUYS. I TOLD YOU ALL ÉPONINE WAS GETTING FATTER AND YOU ALL TOLD ME TO SHUT UP. I TOLD YOU. AND NOW SHES HAVING A BABY." his yelling was cut off by Feuilly smacking the back of his head with a book he found on the table. Éponine was shooting him daggers with her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you two had sex? When?" Courfeyrac said.

"How?" Asked Lesgles.

"Why?" Asked Bosseut.

"How far along are you?" Joly asked last. Enjolras was overwhelmed by all the questions at once and he sat down on his normal armchair. Éponine sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its been going on for about a year." Enjolras said plainly.

"So you guys are like togther?" Combeferre asked

"No, it was just us doing it. Nothing more, no feelings." Éponine says plainly, takeing note of the sadness in Enjolras's eyes as she spoke these words.

There seemed to be an awkward silence in the room now as everyone took in the news, abosrorbing the news each in their own way. in Combeferre's state of shock he noticed Marius and Cosette were the only two of the group who seemed unsurprised about this. "Did You know about You two?" Combeferre said to them disbeliving.

"Guys shut up and be happy for us! Were having a baby." Enjolras said with a wide grin growing on his face.

"Ép, your twenty years old." Bahorel said

"Well we obvisly didnt plan for this," she spouted off to him.

"Well im certainly happy for You guys. Who cares if your a Little young. As long as your happy right?" Bossuet said exciteldy.

"Thank You" Enjolras spoke next.

"I have this infuraiting need to punch You right now for doing that to her" Grantaire said putting an extra emphasis on the word 'that'.

"Trust me i wanna punch him sometimes too," Éponine said laughing lightly.

"I did punch him." Marius said gravely.

"So how far are You really Ép?" Joly asked her calmly. He seemed to be the only person who wasnt giving an input of their sitution.

"I think 16 weeks as of tomorrow" she said smiling

"16 WEEKS?" Bahoral hollered, "WHY DIDNT YOU GUYS TELL US SOONER?"

Enjolras didnt seem fazed by the yelling he simply said "we just wanted to wait till the time was right I guess"

"I personally didnt think the time was ever going to be right, but Enjy says I cant really hide it from people anymore." She said blushing a bit.

"Have you guys told your parents?" Courfeyrac asked gently

"Nope," Éponine said popping the "P".

"Do you plan on telling your parents?"

"Nope," Enjolras said next.

"You do realize that you have to tell them eventually, being pregnant isnt something you can hide. And the kid is going to be their grandchild." Combeferre, ever the logical one, said.

"Yeah, but you of all people know what my dad is like. Just imagine his reaction when I tell him I got a girl pregnant." He took a deep breath, "My mom will be supportive, she loves Éponine. But my dad."

"I'll be with you when we tell them." Éponine said grabbing his hand and squeezing lightly. She looked up at him and he met her eyes with such love that it was alnost impossible to miss. Therefore, most of Les Amis noticed this contact.

"So," Feuilly began awkwardly, "Are you guys like together?"

"No," Éponine quickly clarified, "Were just focused on having a baby now. Not anything else" Everyone but her noticed the very put out look on his face.

"Wait, So when excatly did you guys sleep together?" Enjolras turned a deep red at this question.

"Ermm, we've kind of been doing it since last year. We're not sure excatly when it was conceived because we like uhhmm. We did it alot." Everyone looked abouslty baffeled at the truths that they were being told, and even more so learning of the private life of the 'marble man'.

"We think it might have been concived while we were in Italy, the condoms weren't all that trust worthy." Most of the people just nodded, not sure what to say next.

"Do you know what it is yet? When can you find out?" Combeferre asked.

"We cant find out for another few weeks, but I'm trying to talk Enjy into letting us keep it a surprise."

"Well, Enjolras you have to let her keep it as a surpirse." Musichetta said. He simply just gave her a small smile. The rest of the night went on and questions eventually ran out then the congratulations were passed around.

Éponine and Enjolras made their way home to his apartment hearts filled with relife for telling Les Amis, and heads filled with worry at the thoughts of having to tell his parents about the baby. And soon.


	14. Chapter 14

After hours upon hours of debating (plus the ton of encourgement From Éponine) with himself Enjolras finally picked up his phone and dialed his parents house number. He sat on the couch with Éponine next to him grasping his hand tightly. The phone rang 4 times before it was finally answered. A low voice answered.

"Hello, Enjolras Family residence. Who may this be?"

"Dad."

"Aiden," the older man barked out to him, "Boy we havent heard From You in weeks. Where have You been?"

"Busy, school stuff. You know how it is. I actually have a question for You two." Enjolras stopped for a second and then enhaled a deep breath. "Would You two like to accompany me and a Friend to dinner tommorow night?"

"Who is this Friend then?"

"Éponine Dad, Éponine and I would like to take You and Mum out to dinner tommorow night."

"No. I will not be seen in a public place with street trash. Shes a whore Enjolras i dont want You 'hanging' out with her either." He said loud enough for Éponine to hear him as well as Enjolras, she let go of his and and scooted away From him slightly. Enjolras heart broke a thousand times over at the sadden look in her eye.

"Dont ever call her that again. She not street trash, and she is certainly not a whore. Put Mum on the phone please. Now." He set the phone aside as his Father grabbed his mother, and covered his hand over the speaker. He grasped his other hand on to hers and she looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head as he pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Mum?"

"Hey Aiden, whats up?"

"I need You and Dad to come to dinner with me tommorow night. Me and Éponine, its kind of important." He said softly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah of course. Of course Everything is fine. We would just really appericate it if the two of You could be able to join us. Please?"

"Yes, of course i would love to. Im not sure about Your father though. You know how he feels about Éponine and its very hard to get him to change his mind."

"Yeah, i understand. Alright thanks. But please at least try to get him to come. Please?"

"I'll do my best, but You know how your Father can be."

"Alright, i guess thats the Best i can ask for. Thank You Mum. How about 7:30? At that fancy one that You like On rue de la mer?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see You then Aiden." And with that she hung up.

Enjolras turned with a wide grin on his face and gave Éponine a quick kiss on her cheek, he set his hand on her growing stomach and let out a long sigh.

"We are going to tell them" he stated.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this? I cant excatly hide this," she said gesturing to her very prominent 18 week old baby bump.

"Yeah we probably shouldnt have waited this long, but better now than in a few monthes when we are carrying around a child thats going to be looking excatly like us."

"Yeah i guess, but like, will we tell them as soon as they get there?"

"Just spit it out as soon as we can?" He chuckled a bit, "I think we will have to, because they will suspect something."

"How couldn't they? Im getting huge," she said some what sadly.

"No your not Ép, You look very normal for a women pregnant with her first."

"Like a house is what your meaning to say?"

"No, if anything You could put on a couple extra pounds. The fact that You are 4 and a half months pregnant and 110 pounds worries me"

"Your just saying that to make me feel better, stop lieing. I am a house." She said defaintly.

"Fine then your a very pretty house." He sighed in defeat, it was useless having this conversation with her, no matter how correct he was in the fact that she was a bit underweight. But she said he was wrong, and with all her horomones at the moment, it was pointless and sometimes scary to argue with her. "C'mon lets get to bed, its almost midnight and staying up this late cant be very good for the baby." He said grabbing one of her arms with his and using the other to wrap itself around her back, helping her stand up.

Éponine had always been very skinny and very underweight, years of malnourishment does that to a person. So having extra weight suddenly taked on to her stomach was a very big change for her, and she had not yet figured out how to move around with that weight. It worried her how much harder it was going to be when she is to gain alot more in the next few monthes. He guided her to the bedroom and seconds later she was sprawled across the bed fast asleep with her hand splayed onto her bump. Enjolras had no choice but to crawl in next to her and allow her to snuggle up close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand over hers, his fingers graciously draped over hers and taped on her stomach as well.

The next day Enjolras sat at booth waiting for his parents to meet up with him. He was staring intently at his knife and began rapidly tapping his foot.

"Nervous?" Éponine said coming back from the bathroom.

"A bit," he admitted standing up so she could slide into the booth, he sat back down and picked up his knife and began to fiddle with it. "Maybe alot a bit."

"Well your telling your parents that You accidently knocked me up. Your nerves are understandable." She softly placed her hand on his arm. "We can do this Enjy,"

"I know, its just. Were so young and still in University. They are not going to be happy one bit," he said all in one breath.

"We'll get through it, just think, in 5 months the baby will be here and it will all be worth it." He gave her a small smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

They sat there for a few more Minutes discussing whatever came to their heads in order for them to get their minds off of the impending life changeing news they would be sharing with his parents, when a low voice broke through their conversations.

"Aiden, stand up and greet us. If your really going to force us to dinner with You and some whore than at least give some respect to your elders," his father spoke quickly and sternly as Enjolras got up to shake the man's hand.

"Éponine is not a whore father, please watch your language tonight." Enjolras said. His mother came into view just as Enjolras began helping Éponine out of the seat to greet his parents as well. Éponine stood up and straightened her dark blue dress out a bit, showing a very obvious bump in her stomach. Enjolras wrapped his arm around her waist as Éponine gave a shy smile.

"Its very nice to see You again Éponine, we havent talked in a bit. Please darling catch me up on your life." The elder women looked as if she was prepared to go on but her sentence was cut off shortly as her eyes were drawn to Éponine's stomach. She let out a small gasp and quickly covered her mouth. Her husband just stared at Éponine's stomach, giving it a death glare that could even rival one of Éponine's.

"You are..." His mother began Éponine nodded quickly and grasped On to Enjolras's hand even tighter than she had before.

"Is that 'thing' inside of You my sons?" His father snapped out.

"It is a baby Father, not a thing. And yes its mine." Enjolras stated, a gleam of happiness in his eye.

"I told You that girl was a whore Adelaide." The elder man spouted to his wife, "And now look at what kind of trouble she got Aiden in."

"Why dont we sit down? Father, please You are making a scene." Éponine sat back in her place and Enjolras slid in next to her. Adelaide slid in across From Éponine and her husband did the same.

The four of them sat there for a few Minutes in silence as the two older people at the table began processing the situtation themselfs. After another couple of seconds Enjolras's father spoke,

"Éponine, i belive You two dont understand the consequences of your guys's actions."

"Well considering the fact that i am pregnant, i understand the full value of the consequences of what we did." She snapped back at him.

"What do You want money?" He sneered at her, "I'll give You money, as long as You get out of our lives and your get rid of that thing before its to late."

"Dad." Enjolras spitted out sharply, "Dont You-" he began but Éponine cut him off quickly.

"Monseiur, I do not want money. And I will not get rid of my baby." Éponine spoke firmly, yet Enjolras could here how her voice was thick with tears.

The older man stood up quickly, "Adelaide we are leaving. Now. Let this Little street trashed whore ruin our sons life. I dont care. But we are leaving."

Adelaide sat still for a minute and then looked up at her husband. "No." Enjolras stared at his mother in shock, did she really just defy her husband? he had never heard her say no to her before, Enjolras thougth. He looked over at Éponine and saw many differnt emotions fliter her eyes, yet they were all replaced by tears. Adelaide contiuned to speak with fire in her words, "A baby is a blessing. Not a thing. Dont You dare refer to your grandchild as a thing. And dont ever tell another women to get rid of her baby ever again." She stopped for a few moments, to take a few deep breaths and collect her thoughts, "Now i am going to stay here for dinner with my son and Éponine and i am going to enjoy myself immensly whilst You are gone."

"I will see You at home later then," he gruffed and then walked out of the restraunt.

Ten Minutes had passed since Enjolras's father had left, and the only sounds made at the table were the waitress taking the drink orders, and an ocasional sniffle of the nose From Éponine's silent crying. She had been resting her head on Enjolras's shoulder while he had been averting in every direction but his mothers.

"So are You two togther then?" She asked once Éponine's tears had subsided.

"No mam," Éponine shook her head.

"Do You mind me asking when You guys did it then? You know have sex?" She asked.

Enjolras blushed a deep shade of scarlet, "We did it alot acutally," he said in a barley audible whisper, yet loud enough for his mother to hear him.

"You mean You slept with that poor girl and didnt even put a label on the realtionship?" His mother shook her head disbelivingly.

"Please, Adelaide I know we screwed up big time. I really do. And i understand if your angry with us. Im so sorry," Éponine sounded almost ashemed of herself.

"You both are to young for this, You guys really have such bright futures. Have You thought about what your going to be doing about school yet?"

"I'm continueing on with my law courses and then go to law school and eventually going to be a lawyer. That has always been the plan and will always be the plan."

"Im going to take a year off and spend it with the baby as much as i can while working. I will probably take a few online classes as well."

"We have this figured out Mum, i mean c'mon its me we are talking about here."

"Éponine Im not angry, im just disappointed thats it. I really wish You guys had been more careful, but its to late for that now. As i said before babies are blessings. And with both of your guys minds and hearts and looks i have no doubt in my mind that this child will be beautiful. You may be young, and it may have been an accident. But this baby was created for a reason. I trust You know that."

At those words Éponine was in a full on sobbing fest, and even Enjolras was wiping a few of his own tears away.

"How far along are You now?"

"18 weeks as of yesterday."

"Do You know the sex of it yet?"

"No, Éponine talked me into keeping it a surprise."

The rest of the night went On stiffly, Adelaide asking questions about the pregnancy. And in return Éponine asking her own questions as to what to expect. Adelaide soon went into stories of Enjolras as a baby and how they should document every thing to do with the pregnancy and the baby. Because the memories are always the most important.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjolras stared at the monitor while the doctor moved a sonogram probe around Éponine's round stomach. He new he should probably be paying attention to what the doctor was saying, as he knew Éponine would not be. But that day he had more pressing matters on his mind. He has loved Éponine for some time now, and what better time to tell her he loves her, than when she is 22 weeks pregnant with his child. He had this all planned out, he would take her out to her favorite restraunt and allow her to gorge herself with differnt foods. He would then ask her to move in with him permantly as her apartment is not a safe place for her or the baby to be, and she practically already living there. And when she tries to fight him on it, he will then proceed to tell her how much he truly loves her and wants to be with her. His plan was flawless, yet he was couldnt Help the nervous feeling that was ever present in the pit of his stomach.

"Now Éponine, your weight has gone up to 125," the doctor began speaking breaking Enjolras From his thoughts, "Which is a good thing in retrospect, but by the 20th week most women should be a 140 or 150. Your weight is the equilvent of a 15 year old girl."

"But at least its not 85 anymore right? I am going up" Éponine said hopefully.

"I promise You im feeding her 3 square meals a day." Enjolras chimed in, "Plus all the extras she eats. honestly with how much she acutally eats im shocked that shes not 200 pounds" that earned him a hard hit on the arm from Éponine and a few words that should not be said outloud, let alone infront of her doctor.

"Netherless Éponine," he began speaking again, avoiding conflict between to young soon to be parents, "Your metabalism is one of the fastest i have ever seen, i have a feeling it is due to the years of maulnourishment. I am going to try putting You on a few supplements that will slow down your metabalism. And i want You to keep up your eating habits, maybe try it a bit more. Have you had any odd cravings yet?"

"Oh she deffanitly has," Enjolras intervened before Éponine could have the chance to respond.

"Excuse me but i can speak for myself You know." She snapped at him quickly. "And my cravings havent been that odd You know."

"Yes they have Ép, yesterday i saw You dipping grapes into ketchup mixed with peanut butter and ice cream. I have never seen anything more odd than that." He said with a wide grin.

"Hey it seemed like it would be good, and it honestly really was. So dont judge and let me eat what i want." She said

"It wouldnt be that much of a problem if You just eat that yourself instead of trying to shove it down my throat." he retorted back.

"Do You to always bicker like that? Because i can assure You that stress is not at all good for the baby." The doctor spoke breaking up there some what heated conversation.

"We dont really fight this like this." Éponine said,

"Yeah, its usually just when we come here." Enjolras finished.

"Well if the two of You are done talking now i would like to hear the heartbeat," The doctor said, grabbing another tube of gel and spreading it across her exposed stomach. She flinched a bit in discomfort at the coldness of the gel and Enjolras grabbed her hand and ran the other threw her hair as the sounds of fast hollow thumps filled the room.

Éponine let out a low breath and smiled widely dimples and all. It still amazed her after all this time that there was an acutal human inside of her. A living breathing little human, that was all hers. A Little human that she would have to give birth to and care for and raise and love. Even though the thoughts of haveing to give birth to and care for and raise and love scared her to know end. She was beyond excited and happy to meet the little human, and to have somebody that will, for once in her life, love her back as much as she already loves it.

The doctor finished taking measurements of her stomach and jotting down quick notes then turned off the monitor and sonogram machine after printing out two pictures of the baby. "The baby is at a good weight and size. The heartbeat sounds normal and is going at a normal pace. The only thing that concerns me is your weight. Most women who become pregnant at a normal average weight are expected to gain 30 or 40 pounds by this stage of the pregnancy. And women who become pregnant whilst they are dangrously underweight (such as yourself) are expected to gain at least 60 pounds by this stage. You are nowhere near that. Not it is not yet a danger to the baby, but it is to You. Soon enough You will not be able to hold yourself up and i will have no choice but to put You on bedrest until You make it till full term." He paused to take a deep breath and then continued, "On the bright side though i have abouslute faith that you will be able to pull your weight up, i can no longer see your ribs, and your breast size has deffanitly increased which is a good thing. Your thighs are getting more filled out and your curves are becoming alot more prominent than they were before. So as long as You take the supplements i am perscribing to You and You continue to eat reguraly You wont have a big need to worry over this." He finished talking and told them to make another appointment for when she is at 30 weeks. He left the room with a few goodbyes and well wishes.

Enjolras helped Éponine off of the exam table and handed her a few tissues she could use to wipe off the remaining gel on her stomach. Enjolras eyed her carefully as she pulled off the hospital gown and began to dress herself, pulling on a pair of Black skinny jeans that Cosette helped her make the waist turn into something that would be more comfortable and pulled on a blue tank top draping a gray cardigan over her shoulders. He laughed as she tried to button up the cardigan but failed once it reached her stomach area because the fabric couldnt stretch as far as to cover her stomach.

"What?" She asked noticing the chuckeling he was doing.

"Hes right You know, You have really filled out."

"Oh God please dont talk about that,"

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me so Fucking uncomfortable that he just 'notices' my weight and my curves." She said shyly.

"Hes your doctor Ép, be real."

"I am. I do not like one bit,"

"If You feel awkward because You think hes trying to make a move on you I really wouldnt worry. I am pretty sure hes gay."

"How do You know?" She asked disbelivingly.

"I had to pick up my brother, Alex, From a gay bar a few months ago because he was to high to get himself home, and i saw him there grinding between two guys. It was right after our first appointment so i think he might have reconized me. I sure as hell reconized him, but hes never said anything after that." Enjolras explained simply.

"Okay that is much more understandable." She said opening the door and walking out of the room.

"You wanna go out to dinner? Its almost 8 and we gotta eat." Enjolras asked her when they approched the car.

"Yeah sure, where?"

"How about that one you like a few blocks over from the Musian."

"Alright food yay"

An hour later Éponine was seated at the restraunt stuffing her face with whatever food was set infront of her. Most women would likely be embarrassed about gorging themselves infront of attractive men, such as Enjolras. But Éponine was pregnant, because of Enjolras, so she had abouslty no problem gorging herself infront of him. She was halfway through drowing a hamburger in pickle juice and mustard when Enjolras spoke.

"So Ép," he began hestaintly, "Ive been thinking, maybe You should move in with me. Like permantly."

"Alright," she said without a second thought, between bites of food.

"Really?"

She swallowed her food with a gulp and spoke again, "Yeah i mean it makes sense. Were gonna be having a baby soon and i dont want it to do it in seperate apartments, i dont want him or her to have that instabilty of switching between homes and all that. Besides all of my crap is already at your place. And i kind of You know, locked myself out of my apartment and sorta misplaced my key, i have nowhere else to go." She finished the last part shyly.

Enjolras was ecstatic that she agreed to move in with him, but yet he couldnt Help the put out feeling that the evening wasnt going excatly to his plan. He was expecting an argument, now he really couldnt think of a way to tell her he loves her. He tried to focus this put out energy into something else.

"You lost the key to your apartment? What are You gonna do when You have to go to your attendent and give back the apartment?"

"I dunno I'll figure it out when the time comes." She said shoveling a few fries into her mouth, "My rent is due in two weeks, so i'll just go to him and tell him im moving out. Besides i would have had to find a new place to live anyways because there are no childern allowed to have residence there. Isnt that real sketchy? This place is so ghetto."

"Well then its a good thing You will be living with me then,"

"Yes a very good thing," she said giving him the best seductive smirk she could muster up.

The rest of the meal was finished and Enjolras and Éponine made their way to his car. Both were oddly quite sans the usual for the both of them. Éponine was kindly oblivious to everything around them, and Enjolras was silently sulking. The only thing that Éponine wasnt oblivious to was Enjolras's apparntly very sudden sour mood. She didnt think anything of it until they were both in the car prepared to drive off and he was unbearably silent.

"So are You okay then?" Éponine asked once she got herself buckled in, "You've been awfully quite sense dinner,"

"Yeah im fine," he said sticking his keys into the ignition.

"Dont lie to me Enjy, no your not." She reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition, "Were not going anywhere until You tell me whats on your mind,"

"Im fine Ép, lets just go. Gimme the keys." He huffed out.

"Enj," she said firmly,

"Ép,"

"Somethings up and we are not leaving until You talk to me."

So they sat there in silence for almost 20 Minutes, she looked over at the clock and it read 10:00. He contiuned his sulking so she just sat there not knowing what say next. Éponine began worrying afraid she did something to put him like this.

"Is it something i did?" She asked voicing her own concerns and fears.

"I love You." He finally spit out, looking her sincerely in the eye.

"What?" She mustve heard him wrong.

"I love You, i think a part of me always has. But in the past year and a half. When we started having sex, what i felt for You was stronger than just. Like attraction and lust and stuff. And now. I... I dont know." He finished the last part and bowed his head down and seemed suddenly very ashamed of himself. Éponine had never seen him this way. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted herself closer to him, so close infact she was practically sitting on him. She took his head in both her hands and forced him to face her. She slowly and tentivaly brought her lips to his. It began slowly with both party's particpating fervorly. The kiss was nothing either of them had ever witnessed or had before. It was passion and fire, yet it was slow and caring. It was love.

She pulled away and he protested her being away From lips, "I love You," she breathed against his ear. The warm breath sent a chill down his spine as he unblucked his seatbelt and pulled her to be more ontop of him. She set her her thighs so each leg was on either side of his hips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and could feel her smallish round stomach against his own. "I love You Aiden, I have for awhile now too. But i was, i was just to scared to do anything of it. Because all of my life nobody has ever loved me back. Nobody has ever cared for me or anything of the sort. I was afraid if i told You how i really felt then You wouldnt want me anymore. And You made me so so happy Enjolras. Then i got pregnant and everything got complicated. But i want you, i want all three of us as a Family. Toghter. Please."

He only responded with another kiss on her lips. After about a minute when they broke apart for air did he speak to her "I want this Ép, this is really happening right now. The both of us." After she nodded, the picked up the pace a bit and soon she was unbuttoning his shirt and he was snaking his hand up hers. He rested his hand on her stomach for a few seconds as he continue to kiss her when he felt a sharp kick come From her stomach.

They broke apart as she let out a small gasp and put a hand against her own stomach as well. "Was that?" He breathed out staring intently at the ever growing bump. "I think it was," she said almost fazed by the fact that the Little human inside of her was acutally moving and kicking. Another kick came and then a third. Although it did hurt a Little bit she couldnt Help but beam. "Its kicking" she said happily as she went up to his cheek and pressed her smiling lips against it.

Later when they got home and had sex. It wasnt really sex, it was making love.


	16. Chapter 16

"No, Cosette. For the thousandth time i do not need a baby shower. Please." Éponine begged her Friend for the umpteenth time that day. Cosette had sat down with Éponine during Éponine's lunch break to discuss all of the plans of the upcoming babyshower that was to be held the day that Éponine come to be 7th months pregnant. That was a month away.

"Sush Éponine, your just horomonal. You dont know what You want right now. Just let me do this."

"I resent that" Éponine said taking a bite out of a sandwhich she had made for herself.

"So if You guys dont know what your having yet, we should just do neutral colors right? Like yellow, or green?"

"I dont know, were painting the nursery today so just do the colors based on what we choose the color of the nursery." She said almost as an after thought, "But does the shower really need to have a color scheme?"

"Yes. Of course it does. C'mon 'Ponine be more happy about this. We are celebrating the baby." Cosette said happily.

"Cosette please dont drag my girlfriend into whatever your planning. She has enough going on in her life as is." Came a familar voice From behind them. Enjolras bent over to kiss Éponine on the cheek "Its so nice to be able to say girlfriend," he said to her as he sat down taking a bite out of her sandwhich.

"We are planning the baby shower Enjolras, and in retrospect this is a party for the both of You."

Enjolras let out a low sigh as he spit out the sandwhich into a napkin and took a drink of her lemonade, "That was awful Éponine, whats in it?"

"just some like lettuce and like bacon and peanut butter and the works." She replied simply.

"Remind me to never again steal your food when You are going through one of your cravings." He retorted back, "And Cosette if You are going to be doing any planning for the baby shower, make sure my mother and sister are involved in the plans as well. They were going to through Ép a baby shower too, but i told them that her friends have probably been planning this since they found out she was pregnant."

"Yeah, and Zelma is gonna wanna be involved as much as she can."

"Oh great, i will get togther with them." Cosette said happily. "We only have a month left so theres still alot of planning to do."

"Cosette, we dont need to start planning for a while. its a month away," Éponine said firmly.

"Fine fine, i have to go meet up with Marius." She said standing up and collecting a binder. "I'll see you guys later okay." She walked over and kissed her hand then patted Éponine on the head and scurring off before Éponine could react.

"So six monthes today," Enjolras grinned widely setting his hand on her bump.

"Six monthes" she echoed.

"When is your shift over? We can leave and get some paint for the nursery, i went ahead and cleaned everything out of that room." Enjolras said.

"Erm, right now acutally. I just have to clock out then we can go."

"Alright, im gonna get a coffee, want anything?" He said standing up and the helping her up as well.

"Surprise me," she stood On her tippy toes and kissed him on the mouth before turning around and heading to the back room.

An hour later they were walking down an the paint asile at the hardware store.

"So im thinking maybe red." Enjolras told Éponine as the picked up a few paint swatches and were rifling through it.

"Red? Why red?" Éponine asked her boyfriend in wonder.

"Well we dont know what the sex is yet, and sticking to gender neutral colors is a good idea i guess. And i really like red." He confessed.

"Alright, i like that," they put a few cans of dark red paint into the cart and made their way to the check out Center.

"Soo," Éponine began a bit hestiantly, "Would You like a boy or a girl?" He stopped and stared at her for a moment with an expression on his face that was readless, she felt almost stupid for asking that when he gave her virtually no responce. After after a few seconds more seconds a wide smile grew on his face. "A boy." He said proudly.

Relif flooded Éponine, "Figures," she said smiling and setting one hand protectively over her stomach. "I'd like a girl." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you would like a girl," he whispered against her hair. "I think its a boy though,"

"Heh, your wrong. its a girl." Éponine said.

"And how would you know that?" He asked skeptically, pulling the paint cans out of the cart and setting them on the conveyor belt.

"Because it is growing inside of me you know. Its probably like some sort of Motherly instict." She said with a smirk, she grabbed an orange soda pop and a chocolate bar and put that on the conveyor belt as well.

The clerk was an older women with a kind face and she eyed Éponine's stomach very carefully. "How far along are you?" She asked kindly.

Éponine was taken aback by the women's kindness at first, but quickly replied, "6 Monthes as of today."

"So that would put your due date in october?"

"Yeah october 23rd."

"Well congratulations, and good luck. I have 6 childern myself and there was nothing more special than bringing them into this world. I'm assuming this is your first?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Enjoy while it lasts darling," she said handing Enjolras the recipt and putting the bags back into the cart.

"Thank you," Éponine gave her a caring smile and they walked out of the store. Both content with how life was at that moment.


End file.
